Dangerous Kind
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Set during movie 3. Freddy tries to possess Nancy, but she has too strong of will, while the two are stuck together the others Elm street children and doctor Gordon must find a way to save her, but what happens when they start to get along? Freddy/Nancy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank everyone on Deviantart for their support and encouraging me to write this and many thanks to those who suggested titles when my brain was too lame to come up with one. It seems I managed to come up with one myself in the end, but many of the suggestions will be used as chapter titles. Thanks to you all!

**Warning: **The summary says Freddy/Nancy, if you aren't into that pairing you shouldn't be here. All others welcome and I should actually say this is EVENTUAL Freddy/Nancy because there is a lot of other things happening before the romance begins. This is rated for gore and language mostly. Set during "Dream Warriors"**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street, nor do I own the various quotes I will be adding in the beginning of every chapter and I will be giving credit where it is due.

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS IF NOTHING ELSE UP HERE!** This fic is a _modernization_, meaning it's based off the original movies with Nancy Thompson, but set in today's world, modern tech and movies will be mentioned often!

Dangerous Kind

The Beginning…

"_Once I had a Dream_

_And this is it"_

_-Nightwish, Dark Chest of wonders_

Nancy reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of milk. She didn't know what had caused her to, but she'd spent the last half and hour before she went to work baking cookies. The sweet smell of dough and chocolate chips filled her nostrils and she quickly poured herself a glass of milk to wash them down before she grabbed a few of her freshly baked cookies, put the milk away and sat on the sofa. She turned the TV on to listen to the news as she took her first bite.

The moist saccharine goodie melted in her mouth making her expel a certain "Mmmm…!" noise as her taste buds jumped with delight. Nancy closed her eyes and took another bite enjoying the cookie to ever extent her senses could muster.

Warm liquid trickled over her lips and slid down her fingers. The second bite tasted different than the first…sort of coppery…Nancy's eyes snapped back open and she found blood dripping on her lap, leaking from the cookie.

"Goddamnit Krueger!" She shrieked jumping to her feet to find him sitting in the chair opposite her own, the dead man smirked at her as she continued to yell at him, "What the _hell_ did you have to do that for! Can't I enjoy just _one_ thing without you ruining it!"

Freddy's smile widened revealing his sharp yellow teeth as he replied, "That's what happens to naughty girls who bake yummy snacks without making arrangements to share." He reached over with his gloved hand and skewered a cookie from her pile, the poor thing _screamed_ as he lifted it to his lips and took a bite.

It wasn't a real nightmare, Nancy knew, she was half asleep, that's why she could see him. She shook her head trying to wake herself up again. Freddy laughed at her and reached into his pockets, pulling forth a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He blew a cloud of smoke into Nancy's face before she noticed.

She looked at him in horror. She'd learned that Freddy only smoked on two occasions: when he was bothered by something, and when he was really content. He smirked at her, taking another bite out of his stolen cookie around his cigarette, obviously nothing was making him anxious.

Which meant he'd killed someone.

Almost as if Freddy had timed it, Nancy's cell phone went off. It was Neil Gordon at Weston Hills. She picked it up, "Who'd he get?" She asked.

"How do you- Nevermind, he's there, isn't he?" Neil asked. "Listen, Will was found smothered with his pillow…I hate to think what, uh, 'really' happened."

Freddy appeared over her shoulder chuckling as he listened. Nancy turned away from him trying to keep this conversation as private as possible. "Let me guess, they're ruling it a suicide?"

Neil didn't answer right away. "Actually…" His voice wavered as if he didn't know how to explain, "They…they think one of the other children in the clinic accidentally suffocated him and tried to cover it up. Until somebody confesses, curfew is an hour earlier."

Freddy cracked up. Nancy bit her lips, "How are the other kids holding up?" She asked trying to ignore the monster as he cackled, commenting on what fun he would be having tonight.

"I…Well, they're right here; they want to talk to you. Should I give them the phone?" He asked.

Nancy looked at the clock. "No, I need to get going to get there for work anyway, tell them I'll be there soon."

She hung up. Turning to Freddy she glared at him, the man smirked at her again, "Three down…" he said, counting down how many of the Elm street children at Weston Hills he had killed since Nancy started working there, "Four to go."

She turned away from him furiously, grabbing a new pair of pants, her work shoes, a jacket and her bus pass. Then she was at the door. Freddy followed her to the bus stop; he clicked his claws together to annoy her as she waited for the bus, making Nancy wonder just what she had done to deserve this. True, her parents had been among the townsfolk who had burned Freddy alive, but that should mean he should be trying to finish her off.

But _no_.

Since she'd started working at Weston Hills and discovered the other children of the Elm Street parents, she had been doing her best to help them fight Freddy, and to that end she'd been willing to go without her Hypnocil, which had been her secret weapon against the child-killer for the last few years. But then Freddy played his next hand.

The bus came around the corner, as the doors opened, Freddy hopped on and scratched his claws against the windows, but no one noticed because he didn't exist on their plain of reality. Nancy sighed and climbed on after him. She was almost always half asleep these days, so she alone could see him in the waking world.

A few weeks ago, Freddy had attacked them during their secret session. Nancy was trying to help the children master their dream powers so they could defend themselves from him. During the attack Freddy singled her out and…well, she guessed the best way to describe it was possession. He tried to take over her body so that he could take his vengeance in the waking world.

Nancy smiled to herself a bit. Freddy hadn't been expecting her to have such a strong will though; he was unable to take control. She frowned again; unfortunately they were both too stubborn to give in to the other. Freddy was stuck half-possessing her, half not. Literally _stuck_. Even while she was awake she could feel him in the back of her head trying to catch her with her guard down so he could take her body.

The bright side to this was that since they were stuck like this, Freddy could do nothing to harm her, or else he risked hurting himself. Instead, the murderer chose to annoy and scare her, to try and weaken her, crush her spirit hoping she would give in. Sometimes Freddy came up with brilliant and terrifying things to do to her, like the thing with the cookies earlier, but other times he simply resorted to annoying children's rhymes. More than likely he was just trying to amuse himself, but still it was annoying to Nancy.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round," He sang, scratching the window as she took a seat, "Round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town!"

_"Would you cut that out Krueger?"_ She hissed hoping none of the other passengers would hear her.

Freddy's only reply was to sing louder. The woman across from her looked up as if something had startled her. "Oh my god!" She gasped, "What happened to the window!"

Another man looked up and walked over to inspect it, "Holy- It's like something was clawing at it!" The man walked right into Freddy…and passed through him like air. Nancy turned around and saw that Freddy's knives had left a mark on the window.

_That's right,_ Nancy thought to herself, _Krueger has enough power that some of the things he does can affect our reality. _Still, even knowing that he could do such things, it surprised her when he did, mostly because it seemed everyday he could do a little more, which meant he was growing stronger and she didn't have a lot of time.

The young woman looked out the window, they were just passing Springwood College where she was attending and working at Weston Hills part time. It was stressful, trying to hold onto her job, focus in her classes, and fight Freddy, which was why she didn't sleep well enough to keep Freddy trapped in dream world. Nancy sighed again, wishing she could take Hypnocil and make Freddy disappear, but the drug was not F.D.A approved, her nightly doses alone risked much so she couldn't take another dose in the mornings and so she had to rely on coffee and energy drinks for work and school.

After Freddy had tried to take over her body it became clear that it was too dangerous to dream. At first nobody had noticed, but during one confrontation, Freddy had turned to her and told her to attack the children, and she had been tempted. As the nights wore on everyone realized that Freddy was using dreams to pull her deeper into his clutches, so it was back to Hypnocil, or else become the Nightmare's puppet.

Suddenly Freddy tapped her on the shoulder, "Don't miss our stop, Bitch." He grinned. True they'd arrived at Weston Hills while she was busy thinking.

_"Don't call me Bitch."_ She replied, a man getting off at the stop with her looked over with a confused look, but shook his head and turned away again.

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I please." Freddy growled, and then he leaned so that his lips where right against her ear as they walked, "Bitch." She squeaked and shoved him away when he licked her.

"Burn in Hell, you Bastard!" she snapped quietly as she opened the door and signed in.

"Been there," Freddy retorted with a smug grin, "Done that." She shook her head and made her way over to the coffee pot.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Author's end note:** There we go, chapter one! I hope you like it and return for more, because I have notes for nineteen more. If you are reading this and enjoying it, please review or I'm not likely to update because I tend to work on my fics that get the most reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the support, here's chapter two enjoy!**  
Warning: **Pretty mellow chapter, but I'll warn you about the language though

**Disclaimer: **If I had the rights to ANOES, I'd do a better job than _some_ people, but Wes Craven is still the best thing to happen to them

Dangerous Kind

"_True, I talk of dreams,_

_Which are children of an idle brain,_

_Begot of nothing but vain fantasy,_

_Which is as thin of substance as air."_

_-William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

As Nancy poured her third cup of coffee she heard footsteps approach and groaned inwardly. Dr. Simms looked from Nancy to the coffee pot with a blank expression which usually meant she was thinking of some snappy remark.

"If you applied here to drink our coffee, Miss Thompson," She said in an almost-teasing-but-utterly-serious tone, "There are other positions open than staff." The older woman didn't wait for a reply and turned away to look after some paper work.

"Whoa," Freddy said next to Nancy, his form had not quite disappeared, but he was beginning to fade as the caffeine prompted Nancy further into the waking world, "What bug crawled up Dr. Bitch's ass."

"Simms, Krueger." Nancy told him, "Her name is Dr. Elisabeth Simms."

"So?" The Nightmare replied, "I don't call you by your name, why should I call Dr. Bitch by hers?"

Nancy took another sip of her coffee, "Good point." She admitted, Freddy smirked at her and opened his mouth as if to say something else when Nancy's name was called from across the room.

Dr Neil Gordon approached, Nancy smiled, Freddy rolled his eyes. Neil hugged her as he got close, "The kids want to talk to you about Will's death." He said simply. Nancy's face brightened, but her smile turned into a frown when Freddy walked into her eye line. He made faces as Neil continued to talk, mocking him both silently and verbally.

"Does this fucker ever shut up?" Freddy asked, "I swear, as soon as I get those kids, he's next."

"Shut up." Nancy hissed. Neil looked at her; she shook her head, "Not you…" She explained nodding in Freddy's direction. Neil looked over, he couldn't see Freddy but the nightmare waved a greeting to him anyway.

"Hello Dr. Dumbass." He growled taking a step closer to Neil.

_"Leave him alone Krueger. _" She hissed.

"What? What's he doing?" Neil asked.

"Easy Bitch, just want to say…" he lashed out, tearing his claws against Neil's arm. The doctor cried out in sharp pain and blood dripped to the floor from a widening gash, "Hi." Freddy finished carving the word into Neil's arm.

"Stop that!" Nancy told him, and grab Neil, "Someone, help!"

A nurse came over, asking what had happened, Neil lied, saying he'd cut himself on something on the way to work, but hadn't noticed how bad it was. The nurse started to bandage his arm, Nancy tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'll handle this, do you think I could talk to him privately for a moment?" The nurse nodded and left. "I'm sorry," She said, "Freddy's getting more powerful, and half the time I can't tell if I'm awake or dreaming, like that shit he pulled with the cookies this morning." Freddy cackled.

"Cookies?"

"Never mind."

"I don't get it," Neil complained, "You said he can't hurt you, so why can he still do that, uh…whatever this cookie thing is about."

"I said he can't _hurt_ me," Nancy explained, "That doesn't mean he can't scare the hell out of me everyday. He seems to think that if he can terrify me enough I'll give into him."

"Or I could just be an ass." Freddy offered, he was barely visible, and then nodded to the cup of coffee on the table, "You going to finish that?"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nancy! Dr. Gordon!"

The two looked up at the sound of their names, Kristen hugged Nancy, and tears bubbled over her eyelids as the other Elm Street children followed, "He got him!" Kristen cried softly so that none of the other doctors or nurses overheard, "He got will!"

"Shhh…." Nancy soothed the weeping girl, "Shhh…I know…It's alright, we'll stop him…"

"I was right there…" Kristen continued to sob as the others, too, tried to comfort her, "But I couldn't save him! I wasn't… Strong… Enough…"

Nancy looked up, behind the kids Freddy took a proud bow, before Nancy chugged the rest of her coffee and his form vanished.

"Can you believe those mother fucking-" Neil glanced at Kincaid, silently reminding him to watch his language, "Can you believe those…stupid psychiatrists think that it was another suicide?"

Neil shook his head, "Not this time." He told them again.

"Oh, What the _fuck,_ man!" Taryn exclaimed loudly, Nancy put a finger to her lips to warn the girl to keep it down, "They weren't _serious_ about thinking one of _us _did it, were they!"

They all looked at Neil who nodded solemnly.

"I know exactly what the fucker would say…" Kristen groaned, "'Another hour to play, is that delightful?'"

Nancy smiled in spite of herself. Inside her, Freddy was simply amused by their grief, his feelings were overwhelming her and she covered her mouth with a hand so the children wouldn't see. Dr. Simms approached telling the kids it was time for group and that they'd better be straight today.

Nancy followed, but her steps slowed as she watched the kids' backs. Freddy hated the Elm Street children, and he had enough power that she too was beginning to feel a slight resentment towards them. "I have to get him out of me…" She muttered to herself shaking her head and walking fast to catch up with them.

Since Nancy only worked part time at Westin Hills, she left earlier than most of the other doctors and boarded the bus to head to her college class. The ride was uneventful, and so was the walk from the bus stop to the parking lot and classroom, but the moment Nancy took her seat she found Freddy was back. She suppressed a groan, the Professor had a strict nothing-but-water-and-no-food-in-class policy and no one was allowed to leave class once they were seated unless it was an emergency or they were called out of the room.

Freddy, didn't say anything at first, but simply hummed his rhyme as the other students gathered for class. It was only a while longer before the Professor entered and started his lecture about the human body. Nancy missed most of it because of Freddy.

"There are only four more…" the dead man whispered to her, "Who knows how few of them I may need to take control."

"Keep thinking that Krueger," she whispered as quietly as she could, glaring at him "We _will_ find away to stop you."

"You keep thinking _that_." he mocked. He then nodded upfront to the teacher, "I think you were supposed to write that down." He teased.

"Fuck."

The bell couldn't have rang at a better time. Nancy had enough of Freddy's taunts, and tried to ignore him all the way back to her apartment, but ignoring him seemed only to make him more annoying. At last she opened her apartment door, and settled in. She reviewed what few notes she had managed to take over left over Chinese.

Freddy had been quiet for a while, Nancy glanced around, and found him sitting in front of the TV, seemingly asleep. He was like a battery, once his energy was used up he needed to recharge. He was in a trance of sorts, his eyes closed out of a habit from life. Nancy had learned he would be like this anywhere from one hour to three; she used this time to take a shower and get ready for bed. Once she stepped out of the bathroom she found Freddy awake again, just in time, she loved to torment him before going to sleep.

Nancy smiled, enjoying Freddy's protests to her Hypnocil as she picked up the pills and headed to bed. "Sweet Dreams." She teased as she closed her eyes. She had to take pleasure in every small victory she could, perhaps to counter ever small or large victory Freddy made.

**Author's end note: **…For some reason, one sentence made me hungry for Chinese and I don't even like Chinese…

**Editor's note: **Don't worry, she got her Chinese, as for the chapter leave a review if you want her to keep posting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I've recently given up on the idea of coming up with chapter titles because I didn't get enough rejected title ideas for all the chapters and the ones I do have don't make sense with what's happening in most of the early chapters. Anyway, here's chapter three, enjoy.

**Warning: **Freddy's POV, dream demons (I thought the concept of them was cool, but I've modified them a bit for this fic), our first glimpse at Freddy/Nancy

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except two DVD collections containing all of the original movies, of which only four of them I actually watch (The Original, Dream Warriors, New Nightmare, and Freddy Vs Jason).

"_Even the wisest man grows tense_

_With some sort of violence_

_Before he can accomplish fate,_

_Know his work or choose his mate."_

_-W.B Yeats, Under Ben Bulben_

He'd been able to do it ever since he could remember. Freddy stepped through dreams as easily as anyone else could step through a room. As a child he'd used this ability to beat up the bullies who picked on him, but it wasn't until after he'd made the deal that anything he did in dreams began to effect reality. The new Elm street girl, Kristen, had a similar power, but instead of crossing into the dreams of others like he could, she had the power to pull people into her dream. The two powers worked in similar ways, but Freddy and Kristen had to have some sort of connection to those whose dreams they joined, perhaps in another life the two of them could have been powerful allies.

But no. Not in this life.

Freddy paced back and forth in his boiler room. He'd made a split decision to leave the last four Elm Street children alone for tonight, let their fear grow as they waited and start fresh the next night, when they were all terrified and wondering when and where the Nightmare would strike next, but until then he had nothing to do. He glanced over at Nancy.

The Hypnocil she'd been taking for the last couple of years didn't keep her completely out of dreams. She'd just been invisible to him for a while, but now that he had found her again, and stolen a place in her soul, it was impossible for the drug to keep her hidden. But still, even knowing were she was, Hypnocil kept her dreams limited, she lay on a dreamed version on her bed asleep, even in this world. She wouldn't remember anything out of the ordinary when she woke up.

It was really a shame that she'd realized her dreams gave him more control over her, before he'd almost gotten used to her company, seeing as he couldn't hurt her. Freddy looked away from the girl and tried to focus on cleaning his claws, but only a moment later he was glancing back at her as she groaned in her 'dreamless' sleep. Cackling voices filled his ears slowly.

Three creatures appeared around him, skeletal serpents with fiery eyes, they cackled manically, curling about his limbs and sliding across his body as they chuckled with demented amusement _"Pervert."_ One of them declared.

The demons invaded his personal space, but Freddy didn't mind, he was used to it. He'd first seen these creatures the night he had been murdered by the Elm Street parents, but they'd told him they'd been watching him with great interest for many years. Seemed they'd been waiting for someone like him to bridge the gap between nightmares and reality since humanity first unlocked the gate to dreams. Now they were his source of power, the very reason he could come back after every defeat.

Freddy cracked a half smile, "What are you talking about,Epicurius?" he asked innocently.

_"You know exactly what we're talking about, Frederick"_ The second demon replied nodding toward Nancy on the bed.

"No I don't," he protested half amused, half confused, the demons cackled around him again and all three of them told him to look at Nancy before calling him a pervert again. "Hey now, Nektario, I may be deranged but I'm not _that_ bad." He said when it dawned on him what they meant.

_"Of course you are Krueger!" _The third demon snapped_"We _know_ you are!"_

_ "Yes, Alcander is correct; we know everything about you Freddy."_ Epicurius purred coming up from under his left arm to nuzzle his cheek as it taunted him. _"Everything you've done how you feel and _especially_ what you want."_

_"Even before you know it." _Nekatrio finished as it slid across his chest and touched its nose to his, matching a fiery red gaze for his bright green one.

Freddy shook his head, "You three are _retarded_." He said glancing back down at his work. The three cracked up into howls of laughter at the accusation.

_"Granted." _Alcander replied from his place curling around his leg, once they calmed down _"But say we're wrong in five minutes Krueger, I _dare _you."_

"I don't think you quite understand-" Their host started but demon in his face cut him off.

_"-No, Frederick, _you_ do not quite understand." _It said as its companion nuzzled his cheek again, starting to cackle, _"We are never wrong, we know what you want, and you will know as well in a moment. We only want you to be careful with how you obtain it, or else you risk everything."_

"Excuse me?" Freddy replied, "What _exactly _is it you want me to do?"

_"Take it slow Krueger."_ The quick tempered demon answered, _"Kill her, catch her, fuck her."_

He raised a brow, "In that order?"

Epicurius cracked up, _"Nah, any order you like Freddy!"_

"Oh, fuck off." He shook his head again and smiled as the three of them began to vanish as easily as they had appeared, "You guys are sick."

_"Speak for yourself."_

Freddy chuckled. He placed his last claw back on the glove, tested it by cutting off the fingers on his left hand which reappeared instantly, and slid it back onto his hand. He clicked the claws together, enjoying the sound they made as the metal clash against itself, then he scratched them across one of the tanks nearby. His smile faded as he turned back to Nancy on her bed.

Time passed differently in dream world then it did in reality, for the first time Freddy considered this. So far he'd only been seeing Nancy as the girl who had gotten away from him, but now that his demons had put the idea in his head he found himself thinking of her as a woman.

Freddy had never really thought about himself as lustful before, unless you were talking blood lust, that was a given, but as he stepped through the crowed piles of tools he kept in his workshop toward the bed and Nancy, he dawned on a realization: he _wanted_ her. He stood over her, watching her dream-sleep. He cocked his head as hot desire burned within him. Nancy turned her head and groaned. She was wearing a silky blue nightdress that showed off her slim figure and was just loose enough that he could see she wasn't wearing a bra.

Slowly, Freddy crawled onto the bed and straddled her, placing his left hand gently on her cheek which was soft and warm under his fingertips. He leaned down so that his face was right in front of hers, his lips pursed tightly as he considered his situation.

_ "Take it slow Krueger."_ The demons had instructed, _"Kill her, catch her, fuck her."_

Freddy crawled off of her and simply laid next to her. Surprisingly, Nancy rolled over and snuggled into his side. Freddy blinked a moment, that simple subconscious act made the fire within him burn even hotter as he realized how long it had been since a woman had laid with him. Anger burned with his desire as he thought about his old wife and her betrayal. He shook the memories away and turned his face to Nancy.

He'd take it slow alright. He'd make sure that when he got her she'd want him just as bad. 

**Author's end note: **I'm in this really bad habit of unintentionally hold fics hostage. See, I tend to work on the fic that get the most reviews because then I know that I have lots of people waiting for me to updates, so if you want to see chapter four (Which is going to have an awesome opening by the way), please review telling me so. You noticed I gave the demons names right? The following is each name meaning, and the personality I've given to each demon (Since they _will_ be reappearing) and a note on their personalities

**Alcander** (Means 'Having strength and power')- is more brutish than the others, quick tempered but just as quick to calm, refers to Freddy as "Krueger"

**Epicurius** (Means 'Enjoys the pleasures of life')- he is sort of carefree and is usually the first one to start laughing, is the only one that calls him "Freddy"

**Nektario** (Means 'Immortal')- The calmest of the group, the last to start laughing, but first to stop, he's more formal and calls Freddy "Frederick"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Thanks again for the reviews and keeping this fic alive!**  
Warning: **I couldn't help the opening, I just couldn't**  
Disclaimer: **This fic takes place during "Dream Warriors". Do I LOOK like I'm old enough to have been part of the production process (Is in the 18-25 age range).

Dangerous Kind

"_Thoughts of death_

_Crowd over my happiness_

_Like dark clouds_

_Over the silver sickle of the moon"_

_-Sterling Allen Brown, Poems to Read_

The sounds of traffic slowly pulled Nancy out of her slumber, but like most people, she had a hard time leaving that wonderful place between sleeping and waking. Her pillow seemed softer, the blankets warmer, the arms around her were so comforting and-

-Wait a minute… Arms around her?

Nancy's eyes snapped open and she found herself face to face with Freddy Krueger, who wore the grin of the cat that had just eaten the canary. She stared speechless at him as his green eyes sparkled with amusement. "Morning, Honey." He teased moving his face closer to hers, laughing as he did.

The young woman screamed and rolled out of his arms, falling off the bed in the process. Freddy only laughed harder. After a moment things got quiet and he peeked over the edge of the bed and with a serious face asked, "Why do you smell like waffles?"

"Oh! You- shut the Hell up!" She blabbered, rubbing her head and sitting up.

"You're late for school." Freddy announced pointing to the clock with a smug look.

Nancy matched him smirk for smirk, "It's Sunday," She said, "I don't have work or school today."

Freddy smiled, "Yeah, but you did have plans to go to lunch with somebody…" Nancy froze, "_Right_?"

"Oh, God!" Nancy looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty-two; she _never_ slept in this late. She'd indeed made plans to have lunch with Neil today at the Thai-food place, but she'd already missed the bus, and it would take an hour to walk there, especially on an empty stomach which she would have to so she wouldn't spoil her appetite.

Freddy clicked his claws against the wall as Nancy rushed around her apartment grabbing things like her shoes, clothes, jewelry, her purse, and even a little bit of make-up. He stayed quite; taking advantage of the fact that Nancy was in too much of a hurry to notice he was watching her get dressed. Normally she made a fine clear point that if she ever caught him peeping; she'd make sure that when she sent him back to Hell, he'd stay there just to feel safe. This threat only amused him, to tell the truth, but he never looked anyway. Until now he never really wanted to.

Nancy left her apartment in a record time, walking as fast as she could, having decided that high-heels were too much of a hassle for her constrained time, she found herself wearing an outfit that was a lot more casual than she would have liked if she'd had more time, she hoped Neil wouldn't be too upset with her coming in wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Of course, she remembered, this wasn't _actually_ a date. They'd decided shortly after Freddy had first tried to possess her, that it would be better to leave anything that wasn't work related out of their lives until they could get rid of him. Really, she was just meeting Neil for lunch to see how the kids were since she would not be working on Sundays.

"Meow."

Nancy almost tripped over the cat that walked into her path. The cat had shaggy pale reddish fur, which was singed in places, possibly from a fire, and green eyes. It purred and rubbed her legs. Nancy reached down and patted its head. "Hey kitty. Sorry I can't play right now, bye." She kept walking and noticed the cat was following her.

Several blocks later she bumped into another woman and asked if the cat was still following her. The woman shook her head and said she didn't see one, but when Nancy turned around she saw it padding up behind her. That was when Nancy reassessed its physical traits.

_"Krueger?" _She mouthed.

The cat pulled back his lips and smiled. Then rubbed her legs again, "I thought you'd find me less annoying this way." He purred.

"A stalker cat which no one can see but me." Nancy mused, "Actually, somehow that makes you _more_ annoying." She said.

"How so?" The Freddy-cat inquired.

"I hate cats."

Freddy flicked his tail, then stood up on his hind-quarters and grew to the size of a man returning to his usual burned form as he did, "Better?" he asked.

She was almost at the restaurant and really did not want to put up with this bull-shit. "Just get lost will you!" She snapped, opening the door and looking around for Neil.

He stood up and waved her over. The smell of the Thai-food made Nancy's stomach grumble; she'd skipped breakfast, but still Thai wasn't exactly anything she wanted first thing off the bat. She sat down across from Neil, exchanging hellos, and looking over the menu.

"They didn't see him last night." Neil said.

"Hmmm?"

"The kids." He clarified, "I talked to them this morning, and they told me he didn't appear in their dreams last night."

Nancy looked up from her menu to Neil, about to inquire why this might have been, except that the man behind him suddenly turned around and winked at her. She stared, Neil turned around to see what the problem was. "He's here." She told him.

"Freddy?" Neil asked, Nancy nodded before he continued. "Can you ask him why he wasn't torturing the kids last night?" He almost joked.

"I know exactly why." She answered staring Freddy in the face as the dead man stood up, "He's fucking with us."

"Oh no, dear Nancy," Freddy smirked as he moved to sit next to her. "I only intend on fucking with _you_." He laughed. Nancy shook her head with disgust, not even realizing the hidden motive behind his words; he licked his lips at how clueless she was.

Nancy didn't notice; she was focused on ordering as the waiter arrived. She also took note of Neil and the doubtful look in his eye. "What?" She asked, Neil looked at the table and muttered about it being nothing, "You don't believe me?"

"No-it's not that!" Her coworker replied, "I mean, this whole Freddy business…It's kind of hard to believe just as a whole."

Freddy was behind Neil again, suddenly, claws poised just over his neck, "Hey, if it'll make you feel better," he offered, "I could slit the non-believer's throat."

"No! Just shut up and leave him alone!" She snapped.

Neil looked confused and hurt, the guy and the next booth asked what the problem was, Nancy took a moment to explain to him that it was nothing, and then to Neil that Freddy was threatening him. The psychiatrist nodded, but his eyes remained skeptical.

Nancy's blood began to boil. "You really just don't believe me do you? Well guess what Mister, it's not like you have _any_ room to talk, what with that mysterious nun you've been seeing!" She hissed.

Freddy had moved back to sitting next to her, slowly scrapping his claws together, but at the mention of a nun, he froze. Neil looked offended that Nancy would bring this up. "She's real." He said. "And trying to help us."

"Is that so?" Nancy argued, "Then why hasn't anyone else talked to her? Or even seen her?"

"What nun?" Freddy asked, "Who's he talking about?"

"She isn't always around, that doesn't mean she doesn't exist." Neil tried to explain, "I'll introduce you sometime."

"Really? When? When she turns out to be some perverted cross dresser trying to get close to a bunch of unhappy kids?"

"Nancy, there's noreason to be so defensive."

"Ask him what her name is!" Freddy demanded suddenly, "What is her name? Is it Sister _Mary Helena_?"

Nancy turned to him with a confused look, but relayed his question. Neil seemed surprised, and slowly answered, yes, in fact she was Mary Helena. "Why do you ask, do you know her?" He paused a moment, "Does _he_?"

Nancy looked to Freddy, "How did you know that?" She asked.

He didn't reply, he was trying to light a cigarette; his eyes darted around nervously as he muttered to himself. Nancy could only catch one sentence before he began to vanish, retreating fully into dreams "….Stupid Bitch, can't mind her own fucking business…"

She stared at the place he had sat for a moment. Freddy's reaction hadn't been expected, and was rather startling.

"Nancy?"

"He's gone." She said calmly. Without Freddy her temper had started to settle, and she found herself feeling embarrassed about her earlier outburst at Neil, which had stemmed from the dead man's obvious distaste for him. "He didn't say anything, but I think he knows her."

"Well, then that must mean…" Neil contemplated, "She _can_ help. Listen, when I met her she said something about an unquiet spirit needing to be put to rest."

"Okay, well what does that mean?" Nancy asked.

"Well, unquiet spirit, I guess we can assume that Freddy's pretty unquiet, right?" Nancy smiled slightly at his attempt to lighten the mood. "And to lay someone to rest, that means to give them a proper burial. You said yourself that your parents hid the body. I suppose that means he doesn't have a proper grave anywhere."

The young woman's face began to brighten, "Of course! So all we need to do is bury him then?"

"I suppose so." Neil replied, "But in case it isn't, I want to ask Sister Mary Helena a few more questions first."

The food arrived. But despite having skipped breakfast, and been starving on the way over, Nancy found herself no longer hungry. She began to realize that if this burial thing was really going to work, that it meant Freddy would soon be gone. Her heart pounded, but it was from excitement, no, fear made it race. What would happen after that? Would Freddy simply disappear out of existence, would she go back to a normal life? Suddenly, for reasons she couldn't comprehend, a normal life didn't sound like such a great thing.

"Neil?" She didn't know what to say after he looked up, "I'm sorry; I'm going to have to make this up to you some other time, I….I need to go."

She asked for a box which the waiter provided, and ignored Neil's protest as she packed up and apologized again before finally leaving. On her way back to her apartment Nancy almost missed the company of the Freddy-cat.

**Author's End note: **That whole first part of this chapter was too much fun. Worried about the burial meaning this fic will end soon? Oh, _please_. When is anything EVER that easy?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the feed back!

**Warning: **Neil's POV -gags- I didn't like Neil at all either as a character or as Nancy's love interest. Personally its killing me on the inside a little bit to put some romantic tension between them, but plot wise for the fic its necessary. I found the following quote online, but I could never find which of Poe's works it is from.**  
Disclaimer: **To tell the truth, if I owned ANOES I would have killed Neil instead of Nancy.

Dangerous Kind

"_Science has not yet taught us if madness is or is not the sublimity of the intelligence."__  
-__Edgar Allan Poe_

After being left at the restaurant, Neil got on the bus to head back to Weston Hills. He was disheartened by Nancy's apparent uninterest in him all of a sudden. _It's because of Freddy,_ he told himself, _if he's real that is, when he's gone, things will go back to normal and we can have a proper date._

Admittedly he hadn't been too keen on the idea of a new staff member working with his kids, but the moment Nancy walked into the room…He'd never believed in love at first sight, and he still didn't, but he knew a pretty face when he saw one and could also sense something _special_ about that young woman with the strange grey streak in her hair.

Neil still wasn't sure he believed this whole ordeal with Freddy Krueger, everything about it was impossible. People didn't come back from the dead, in dreams or not. It was that simple, but Nancy and the kids, which she had once referred to as 'the last of the Elm Street children', all seemed to have this same apparition of a man in a red and green sweater with claws that attacked them in their dreams. Even he had to admit that would have to be one _Hell_ of a coincidence.

And then there was that dream he had shared with them…

Neil shook his head. _No, that was only a half dream influenced by the hypnosis…_He reminded himself. He was a man of science, not fantasy. There was a logical explanation for all of this that did not involve an angry ghost. The physiatrist played along with this madness for Nancy's sake.

He glanced out the window of the bus as it rolled to a stop, they were passing the cemetery and his eyes landed on a familiar face in the crowed. "Sister." He gasped as Mary Helena started to walk away. "Driver!" Neil shouted standing up just as the doors closed, "Wait, please I need to get off here."

The pudgy man in the front grumbled irritably, muttering something about 'stupid men in monkey suits think their better than those of us with schedules' before the doors opened again. Neil thanked him as he dashed off the bus and ran to catch the nun as she disappeared down an alleyway.

He almost bumped into her when he turned after her. "Dr. Gordon." She greeted, "I told you what needs to be done, what may I ask is the reason Krueger still stalks dreams?"

"I- I'm sorry," he stuttered taken back by the almost regal presence of Mary Helena and the stab of guilt he felt for his failure to understand what it was she wanted him to do, "The unquiet spirit, Freddy, yes? We need to bury him, right? Well do you know where his body is, otherwise…well I mean no disrespect, but you're out of luck."

Mary Helena's eyes narrowed slightly, scrutinizing his honesty, almost as if peering into his soul before she answered, "Unfortunately I do not know the whereabouts of his remains," She said turning almost sadly to face the wall, "But there is one who does." She said brightening up again, "You must find Lieutenant Thompson, and make him face the sins of his past before more children suffer for them."

"Lieutenant Thompson," Nile repeated, his eyes widen with realization, "Nancy's father. That's right, he was once of the people who…" He trailed off as Mary Helena nodded slowly.

"Sins of the father have long been the cause of much suffering in the world, but this must end _here_."

"Yes," Neil nodded, realizing that if this was a delusion the kids and Nancy were having it was pretty elaborate "If we bury him, he'll no longer have a hold on Nancy and-"

He probably would have trailed off again anyway had Mary Helena not cut him off "-Pardon?" She asked, fear glinted in her eyes. "Has he taken a mortal body?"

Again Neil was taken back by her, "Uhh…" He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that, but he nodded anyway, "Yes and no. I mean, he's trying, but Nancy's fighting him." He said trying to defend the young woman's pride, "If we bury Freddy that'll help her win, right?"

To his surprise Mary Helena shook her head, "Fool." She said, "If we do that we risk _her _soul. Even if she survived the attempt there is a great chance she'll be rendered mentally and physically damaged."

"I see…" Neil muttered letting his eyes drop to the ground where rain drops were starting to assault the pavement, "So what can we do to save her then?"

The old nun gave a thoughtful look but simply replied, "I do not know, I will find something…and pray that Miss Thompson can hold out against him long enough for me to." She turned and began to walk away again, but suddenly she turned around again calling over her shoulder, "Dr. Gordon…Are you ready to put your faith in more than that which can be seen with human eyes?"

Neil looked at her for a long time. He contemplated all the information he had at about this nightmare. Lieutenant Thompson and other parents, including those of the kids under his care, had supposedly torched the man known as Freddy Kruger, and now they and Nancy believed he had returned from the grave to hunt them in their dreams. Mary Helena herself was almost as much of a mystery as Freddy, but she clearly knew more than she was letting on. Real or not, Neil knew he had to protect the kids from Freddy and this was all too complicated to be just a shared delusion.

But he was hesitant too. It would mean everything he'd ever known or believed was wrong. He nodded slowly "I…I thinks so." He said truthfully.

The nun sighed, "If you only _think_ you are ready, you are not."

She turned away again and vanished around another corner. "W-wait!" He called after her, "Sister! Sister!" He turned the same corner, expecting to bump into her once again, but instead found himself facing an empty alleyway which led to a dead end. Sister Mary Helena was no where in sight. Her question rang in his head.

_Are you ready to put your faith in more than that which can be seen with human eyes?_

**Author's end note: **-Hisses at Neil- I'm very open minded and narrow-minded characters like him are the Bain of my Existence since it's so hard for me to put myself in their mid set for stuff like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I apologized for the bore that is Neil's POV, I'm glad people besides me think his an unworthy character, to make up for it and an advanced apology for the two other chapter's that will be from Neil's POV in the future (Not soon, thank God) there's plenty of good things in this chapter. For the class room scenes I have a few OCs that will be present, but not major. Most people (including the teacher) and events that take place in Nancy's college I have either witnessed or participated in.

**Warning: **Light hearted humor, one chapter OCs.

**Disclaimer: **Since the students in the class are based on real people I can't even claim them either. However, there are a certain two that are characters from an original story of mine I thought it would be fun to make a cameo.

Dangerous Kind

"_It seems only yesterday I used to believe_

_There was nothing under my skin but light_

_If you cut me I would shine_

_But now when I fall upon the sidewalk of life_

_I skin my knees. I bleed."_

_-Billy Collins, On Turning Ten_

Nancy tried to concentrate on the sound of the professor's voice and the scratch of pens on paper, but Freddy made it really difficult, and all he did was loom over her shoulder. At least he wasn't teasing her, actually, this time he was repeating things she had missed so she could copy them. She'd recently discovered that the hold her had over was strong enough that he could hear her thoughts when she directed them to him (this was both bad news and a convenience), so the young woman quietly questioned his motives for helping her pass. When she did so Freddy replied by pulling out his cigarettes again

"Well if you're going to disappear," he said licking his lips and taking his first puff of smoke, "Somebody might as well remember you."

Disgusted she turned away from him. He'd killed Taryn last night, and now he was bragging.

"Did you know she had a crush on Will?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" She said out loud, the professor repeated himself, a student turned around and gave her a thumbs up for having the guts to admit she was confused, Nancy continued in her head. _"What do you mean?"_

Freddy laughed. "Taryn. Our _badass_, bitch, Taryn had a crush on Will, believe it or not." He blew a puff of smoke into her face making her cough, "Once I found that out, it was easy to trap her."

Nancy looked down at her paper, her neighbor Shelby asked if she was alright, her other neighbor, Walter, looked up at her. No, not at _her_, next to her, almost as if he were looking at Freddy. "I'm fine." She lied.

Shelby was sweet when you were talking to her, obnoxious if you were listening to her from across the room. Walter was a complete smart ass who had to be sent out of the room for back talking the professor every once in a while, and had been voted most likely to end up on the news someday. Though this week he'd been uncharacteristically quiet.

"Well," Dr. Galvas said, "That's about all we have time for today, you may begin reviewing your notes. Remember, we have a test tomorrow."

Nancy looked up. "How long will it be?"

"Hopefully it'll take the whole class."

Most of the students groaned, knowing that meant they'd have to spend the rest of the day studying if they wanted to pass, from the back a girl named Jessica called out "What if we finish early?"

"You won't." Galvas promised, "But if for any reason you do, no one is allowed to leave until the bell rings, so I guess so long as you aren't disrupting anyone you can just sit around and pick your nose for all I care."

Jeremiah, the class clown, jumped up in his seat, "Wahoo!" He exclaimed earning a laugh that rippled across the lake of students.

Freddy applauded him, "Ha, I wish we had someone like him when I went to school. I might have actually shown up if we did."

Just as things were quieting down, a knock at the door got Galvas' attention. "Come in." He said.

Professor Ellis, the literature professor came in dragging behind her…Walter? Nancy glanced from the young man next to her to the one being escorted in. Walter winked at his double, "Sorry Tyson, we got busted!" He cackled "How was Phyc 101?"

The Ellis looked at Galvas with a straight face, "I want my twin back." The blond woman said.

Galvas looked over the young man whom they'd thought was Walter, "I thought we were having a good week." Galvas sighed motioning for the quiet twin to go back with his teacher. Tyson stood up and as the brothers passed they fist bumped. At the door, Tyson took a final glance around the class and gave a bow before exiting.

All attention went to Walter; Nancy opened her mouth first "How long were you guys-"

"Since Monday," He answered before she'd even finished the question, "I can't believe we pulled it off though, I thought for sure you'd send Tyson back when he didn't call Max the 'Canadian Goose Master', or speak at _all_."

"As I said," Galvas repeated, "I thought we were having a good week."

Freddy leaned to whisper into Nancy's, ear, "I'm impressed" He said indicating the twins and their little exploit, "You know what? You're right, I'm sure they'll _both _end up on the news someday."

"Damn straight." Walter agreed.

Nancy froze. No, he must have been talking to one of the other students, she glanced up at him. Walter smiled through his gum and winked at her and looked in Freddy's direction. Nancy was about to inquire him when the bell rang and Walter got up, vanishing in the crowd of students.

_"Could he see you?"_ She asked Freddy silently as she gathered her things.

The dead man appeared as surprised as her, "It's possible," he admitted, "I'm not the only thing that goes bump in the night, they could have slight... _abilities_."

Nancy exited the class room hoping to catch Walter and ask, but was unable to find him and decided she'd ask before or after the test tomorrow, unaware of course that was the last time the two brothers would be seen at the school, or anywhere in Ohio.

"Speaking of…" Freddy said, "You going to ditch work to study?"

"I might have to." Nancy replied out loud. In the halls it wasn't uncommon to hear a student talk to themselves about their Work vs School schedule, "Galvas is such a slave driver, and I don't know how Dr. Simmons would feel about me Googling studies of brain activity between kid shifts."

"That's why you take notes." Freddy cackled, knowing full well he was the reason she had not managed to copy notes on that particular subject while it was discussed.

"Oh, fuck off." She snapped at him.

Freddy laughed, "Hey, no need to get fresh! I was just about to offer to be your study…" He trailed off as his eyes landed on a face in the crowd of students.

"Freddy?" Nancy asked.

He leapt at her suddenly, she barely had time to gasp before he was inside her, forcing his spirit to take over as he had when this all started. She fought him; to anyone looking she had simply stopped in her tracks in the middle of the hall. Freddy pushed harder and suddenly Nancy was standing, watching her body walk off after a girl in the hall.

"Katherine!" Freddy said -delightedly?- as he tapped the girl on the shoulder using Nancy's body, "Its been such a long time, how are you?"

The girl turned around with a confused look. "I'm sorry," She said, "I'm… not Katherine, you must be mistaking me for someone else. My name is Maggie Burroughs." She introduced herself.

Nancy forced her way back in control and laughed sheepishly, "Oh, you're right, I'm sorry," She replied uneasily playing along with the idea of having mistaken her for someone, wondering what the hell Freddy had thought he was doing when he approached this girl. "You looked like some one I used to know, sorry. I'm Nancy" She said offering her hand, "Nancy Thompson."

"Nice to meet you," Maggie smiled taking her hand, "Sorry to meet and run, but I have to catch the bus."

"Oh its okay, I shouldn't have stopped you." Nancy told her, "Have a good day!"  
Maggie waved and walked off.

_"What the hell was that Krueger! You have no idea how embarrassing that was!" _Nancy snapped while Freddy watched the place where Maggie had vanished,

"They must have changed her name…" He said more to himself rather than in answer to her. "Her birth name is Katherine."

_"And you know that…how?"_

"I'd recognize that face anywhere and any age." Freddy replied, and then proceed to give Nancy another shock, "She's my daughter."

**Author's end note: **Yeah, Maggie, she isn't going to be a major character in this, I just thought it'd be interesting to mention her for purposes that will be revealed later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **For those who still don't know, I do most of my writing on Saturday mornings when my insomnia keeps me up. Today was the first day in four years I was able to sleep past six in the morning. Is this an accomplishment or an inconvenience since I didn't get this chapter done in my usual schedule? **  
Warning: **Good ol' Freddy being evil, some Freddy/Nancy hints. Flashbacks are rewritten and expanded versions of what was seen in _Freddy's Dead_.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own A Nightmare on Elm Street, or its characters, nor do I own The Sight, where the following quote is from. PAY ATTENTION TO THIS QUOTE! It is from one of my favorite books ever, and heavily inspired me to become a writer.

Dangerous Kind

"'_You think you know where evil really lies, Huttser?' She snarled scornfully, 'Because you believe Morgra is evil? But was not a great injustice done to her? Perhaps the evil began there, perhaps it is always with us, like the Searchers'." _

-David Clement-Davies ~The Sight

Nancy kicked off her shoes and flopped down on her bed first thing after coming in the door. After the whole 'twins switching places and _possibly_ being able to see Freddy' thing, her day only got more exhausting at work with Dr. Simmons and the rowdy, sleep deprived and frightened kids. On top of all that, now she knew Freddy's secret.

He had a daughter.

Nancy clutched her pillow tight. Somehow the knowledge that Freddy had once had a family changed him from a heartless monster, to something more human. The fact that Freddy Krueger, the same man that had murdered children, and returned from the dead to get revenge on the parents that torched him for it, the same fucking Freddy Krueger had a _family_. Freddy Krueger was capable of loving someone… why did this bother her so much?

She rolled over and shut her eyes, telling herself to forget it, she'd most likely never see Maggie or Katherine or whatever her name was again, and thus neither would Freddy so it didn't matter. She was so exhausted that she fell into dreams quickly. Yes, dreams.

She'd forgotten to take her Hypnocil.

Nancy wandered through a field of grass, the same one she and Tina used to go play in when they were tired of the boys. The memories made her smile, and Nancy completely forgot what dangers lurked in this world. To the north there was a creek, the young woman crossed the soft blades, giggling slightly when they tickled her bare feet. The sunlight warmed her face.

However just when Nancy reached the cool waters, a shadow cloaked the sun, and when she jumped, she fell through the creek like it was a lake instead of landing in two inches of water.

She gasped, water filled her mouth, and she thought for sure she would drown when she heard Kristen's voice. "Somebody help us please!" The cry was followed by an all too familiar chuckle.

Nancy fell out of the water, perfectly dry, landing on her feet between Freddy and the kids, between the predator and his prey. Freddy seemed surprised at her arrival, but he hid it and his eyes gleamed mischievously when he saw her. The kids gasped. "Nancy!" Kincaid shouted, "Girl, what're you doin' here?"

Nancy glanced around as confused as they were. No longer in her own dream, she realized what was happening. She was in a distorted mix of Westin Hills and Freddy's boiler room. A rumble shook the ground, and a wall collapsed, making the boiler part bigger.

"I'm sorry!" Kristen called from behind Kincaid, "Nancy, I didn't mean to bring you in, I thought I could get Dr. Gordon! Oh God, I'm so sorry you have to get out of here!"

"Too late!" Freddy cackled taking off his glove, "Nancy, catch!"

Against her will Nancy turned around and caught the glove, and upon Freddy's order, placed it on her own hand. A tingle went through her. Power was held in this dirty old thing, and for a moment, Nancy felt a rush of bloodlust, the need to take those knives and slice them through flesh.

"I think you should take this one." Freddy said coolly with a smirk.

Nancy was propelled towards the kids, as if the glove was pulling her toward them, "No!" She protested, trying to yank herself back.

Kincaid rushed forward, trying to draw her and the claws away from Kristen who Nancy could now see was huddled protectively over an injured Joey. The glove slashed at the black boy, Kincaid gave a surprised yelp and clutched his arm. "Nancy!" Kristen shouted, "Fight it!"  
"I'm so sorry, Kincaid!" Nancy said, grabbing her arm with her other hand and trying to hold it as the glove continued swipe. Kincaid nodded, squeezing his wound, it wasn't too deep, but still looked painful. She thrust forward suddenly, catching Kincaid in the shoulder.

Kristen shouted, and Nancy wheeled around, the glove dragging her towards the girl's voice. Kristen ran from Joey's side, calling attention to herself, so that the boy could crawl away, Nancy could see that he had a much deeper wound, not fatal, but pretty serious. She wondered how exactly Dr. Simmons would explain _that_.

Kincaid appeared at Kristen's side. They took turns drawing the glove's attention from one to the other, Nancy smiled at them, this was how they should fight Freddy; together.

Suddenly the ground rumbled again, this time, instead of losing a wall; they gained one, one from Freddy's boiler. Right behind Kincaid and Kristen. The pipes that ran along it lifted and tied themselves around the two kids, dragging them back and pinning them to the wall. They screamed.

Freddy's voice echoed from every direction at once. "Kill them."

Nancy took a step forward. "No!" She took a step back. Freddy ordered her again. Two steps forward. As often as Nancy backed away she was propelled forward again, until at last she was within striking distance.

"Do it." Freddy said, this time he was at her side whispering right into her ear.

"NO!" It wasn't Nancy who shouted. Nor was it either of the trapped kids. It was Joey. His voice boomed loudly, creating a shockwave across dream world that blew Freddy back, and destroyed the trap the other kids where caught in. Nancy dropped to her knees, she felt sick.

Kristen and Kincaid ran to Joey clapping him on the back, and the blonde even kissed his cheek, "You did it!" She laughed, "Joey, you found your dream power!"

Joey smiled sheepishly, "I did, didn't I?"

Kincaid smacked him hard on the back, "Boy, you gonna be talk'n more now, or what?"

Joey's smile got bigger as they approached Nancy, "Hey," he called, "You okay Nancy?"

She whirled around, slashing at Kristen and tearing her gown. Nancy's eyes gleamed green like Freddy's, and when she laughed, his voice echoed with it.

"Nancy!" Kristen cried in surprise.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." The mix of her voice and Freddy's replied, "It's never that simple little piggies!"

She lashed out again, Joey dived forward and pushed her down. Nancy shrieked, but when she opened her eyes again they were their regular blue. The kids each heaved a sigh of relief. Nancy felt tears sting in the corner of her eyelids. The kids started waking up, their bodies fading and dissolving slowly.

"I'm sorry." Nancy said before they disappeared entirely. Kristen's mouth moved, but she couldn't hear the reply.

Clap, clap, clap.

Nancy turned around to see Freddy applauding her with an amused smirk, "Not bad, Bitch," he said, "Your timing was a bit off, but still I give the performance at _least_ a six."

Nancy trembled with fury, first he'd made her attack the kids and now he even had the gall to mock her for it. She lunged at him "You _bastard_!" she roared.

Freddy either hadn't expected her to attack or underestimated her ability to do so, because he didn't dodge and gave a surprised grunt when his own claws dug deep into his torso. Nancy might have pulled them out and stabbed him again, but something strange happed. There was a flash and suddenly she was somewhere else.

_Nancy stared in confusion at the sight of Elementary students rustling around the class hurrying to get to their seats before the teacher arrived, all except one scrawny red haired boy who stood in front of a hamster cage. _

_ He opened it and pulled the small creature out. It crawled in his hand; he stared at it, as if confused by how the other students seemed to think the thing was cute. Slowly he set it down and picked up the hammer next to him and brought in down heavily upon the hamster. He raised the hammer again, and continued to smash the small animal into a puddle of blood and meat. Nancy turned away in disgust, but was as shocked as she was at the cruel act, she was in for an even bigger surprise._

_ "Eeew!" A girl cried, "Everyone! Look what Freddy did!"_

_ Freddy!_

_ Before she knew Nancy was looking back at the boy as he turned to face his classmates. All at once they started to chant, "Son of one hundred maniacs! Son of one hundred maniacs! _ _Son of one hundred maniacs!" The young Freddy seemed confused before, but angry tears welled in his eyes that he held back._

_ The scene shifted to Freddy walking up to a house with his backpack slung over his shoulder half-heartedly. He opened the front door quietly and sneaked passed an older man with a look that clearly said 'please don't let him see me.'_

_ "Boy!" The man shouted suddenly. Freddy dropped his backpack and ran, ducking down into the basement. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs Freddy was grabbed by the shoulders and forced to turn around. "Where the _fuck_ is my beer, you little freak!" the man snapped_

_ "M-mr. Un-underwood, please!" Freddy begged while flinching away from his foster father's alcohol tainted breath, "Th-the kids at school were hurting me, a-and they took the m-money you gave me, I couldn't buy it today!" he tried to explain._

_ "Bullshit!" Mr. Underwood yelled slapping Freddy across the face, "You probably took it and spent it all on yourself you waste of shit! I never should've took'in ya in!" _

_ Freddy looked hurt at the comment, but it didn't last long before Mr. Underwood grabbed at his pants, removing his belt and began beating the young boy. Freddy protested that he was telling the truth, but Mr. Underwood kept beating him, calling him a liar, a thief and a waste. Before Nancy's eyes, the boy grew into a young man, smiling and laughing as his foster father continued to whip him with the belt. Suddenly Freddy grabbed it from him. _

_ "You know the thing about pain is that if you just stop _feeling _it…" The older Freddy smiled, "You can use it." He lashed forward with a razor, stabbing Mr. Underwood with it multiple times. Freddy Krueger's first murder…._

_ Again, in the blink of an eye, Nancy found herself in a different place, a different memory. An even older Freddy was running around outside with a little girl, playing with his daughter she realized. A scream shattered the moment, a woman climbed out from the basement._

_ "Fred!" She cried, "I won't tell!" His wife looked ready to go grab their daughter and run._

_ Freddy stood where he was and beckoned her over, telling Katherine to go inside. "We need to talk."_

_ "It was you!" She whimpered, "Y-you're the Springwood slasher that's been all over the news!"_

_ Freddy shrugged, like his wife should have known. "So?"_

_ "So!" The woman waved her hand toward the house, "How could you, when we have a daughter ourselves!_

_ Freddy's eyes narrowed and he shouted angrily back at her, "How could _I _when we have a daughter?" he repeated, "I don't know Loretta, maybe the same way _you_ could be sleeping with my boss when we have a daughter!"_

_Loretta looked shocked, "What!" She cried._

_ "Don't even pretend to be innocent!" Freddy snapped, "I saw you with your hands _all over _him, you treacherous Bitch!"_

_ "Freddy…" Loretta's expression changed to guilt, "I can explain-"_

_ "Oh? Let me guess…You thought if you slept with my boss you could convince him to give me a raise or something?" She came close, like she was going to hug him, but he pushed her back, "Keep your lies, Trevor told me everything, you fucking whore! Tell me, were you screwing around with other guys before we were married, or did you wait a week before being unfaithful!" The same angry tears he'd held back as a child threatened to spill over his eyes again, but still he kept them hidden._

_ Loretta matched him tear for tear. "I'm sorry." She whispered._

_ "Sorry! You fucking think 'sorry' is going to change what you did? You think 'sorry' will pay for the years of therapy I might need, or bring back the kids I killed because of you Bitch!" He hit her._

_ Loretta fell back a step and slapped him, "I'm calling the police!" She shouted._

_ Freddy lunched after her, "Like Hell you are!" He growled clasping his hands to her throat and gave his wife one last violent kiss before he strangled the life from her, watching with pure malice as the light left her eyes._

_ "Mommy!" _

_ Freddy turned around and saw Katherine wandering up from the basement. She didn't try to hide her tears at the sight of her mother's lifeless body. Freddy patted her back comfortingly, explaining that he just needed to make sure mommy didn't tell anyone about his 'special' work. For good measure he also made his little girl (and he'd checked she was _his_ little girl) promise not to tell._

Nancy blinked and found herself face to face with Freddy's familiar red and green sweater. Her fingers and the claws were still buried deep in his chest, blood and yellow-green goo seeped from the wound. Freddy was holding her tight. Nancy looked up slowly to see his face. Freddy did not return her gaze; he was looking beyond her, into his own past, terrified of what he saw.She realized then that she was crying.

Freddy squeezed her tighter for a moment before he started to come to his senses. He looked at her briefly before smiling lightly to hide the fact that he was still afraid and released her.

Nancy opened her eyes, sunlight was pouring in from the window. Back in her own bed, Nancy sat up, realizing two things. She was still crying, and she still had Freddy's glove…

**Author's end note: **I hope you enjoyed that, because that last scene with Nancy seeing Freddy's memories was the inspiration for the whole fic. Please remember to review and tell me what you think 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** And here's the _fun_ part, making Freddy have realistic feelings without turning him into an uncharacteristic sob… Wish me luck.

**Warning: **Freddy's POV, Freddy has feelings, I'm going to throw an OOC warning out there to be safe, the dream demons return, go back to chapter three if you don't remember which demon is which. Lots of swearing.

**Disclaimer:** ANOES and its characters do not belong to me, otherwise there would be no reason for non-fans to say Freddy/Nancy is not cannon.

Dangerous Kind

_"You people with hearts,' he said once, 'have something to guide you, and need never do wrong; but I have no heart, and so I must be very careful."  
— __L. Frank Baum__The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

Freddy did not dare leave dream world, even to taunt Nancy when she began to drift between the two worlds. He couldn't. He couldn't face her after what had just happened-well, he _did_ crossover long enough to retrieve his glove back from where Nancy had left it on her nightstand, but after that he didn't leave.

He couldn't.

The boiler hissed, Freddy glanced up from his work bench and stood to turn a valve before he went right back to work cleaning his knives and making adjustments to his weapon. The third joint on the ring finger was a little tight, which made it hard for him to bend his finger, and the second joint on the index finger had the opposite problem of being too loose. True enough, Freddy could just dream it fixed, but he preferred to repair it with his own hands than with the power he had gained in this world.

He'd always enjoyed using his hands, or being the only one in the plant who knew how the fucking boiler even worked. It had been the only thing in his life people had really depended on him for, which was why the boiler setting and his old workshop where the setting of his dreamscape.

Freddy bent the fingers on his glove experimentally, and oiled them before he put it back on to test if he could bend his fingers. Yes, yes that had done it. He turned his attention to the knives. Some of them had been filthy with dried blood and dust, but all of them could use another sharpening, he decided, picking up one knife and letting it spark as he sharpened the edges, just because it was something else to take his mind off of…off of…

"Nancy…" he whispered to the air. He shut his eyes for a moment and envisioned her face, anger gone and wet with tears…tears for what she had seen, no doubt, tears for _him_. Freddy gasped as hand holding the claw to the sharpener suddenly lost control and the knife sliced his other hand almost clean through.

Freddy dropped everything, pulling his hand back and kicked the infernal machine, "Goddamnit!" He roared and shoved the sharpener to the floor, "Son of a Bitch! Fucking whore! Asshole!" Freddy raved every single swear he could think of, throwing and kicking things around angrily. The boiler rumbled and a small explosion of steam and fire erupted. Freddy sighed and went back to the knobs, twisting a few until the boiler calmed along with him.

How clearly his world showed his mood.

Heaving another sigh Freddy turned back to the mess he had made and started cleaning it up, still swearing under his breath. He couldn't believe it, he didn't _want_ to believe it, but the way his heart raced at the thought of Nancy Thompson left no room for denial. Well, figuratively speaking anyway, seeing as he was dead and had no heart to race, and since emotions are actually figments of the brain and really had no connection to the heart and-

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Freddy moaned to himself dropping to his knees. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid by keeping himself busy. "Fuck." He hissed again wiping his brow. He was in love. With Nancy Thompson. He, Freddy Krueger, bastard child of one hundred maniacs, adoptive son of the local drunk, one time Springwood slasher, haunter of children's nightmares, was in. Love. With. Nancy. Fucking. Thompson.

"Fuck."

If there was another word that could express how Freddy felt about this realization better than that, it hadn't been put in the dictionary yet. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_! He couldn't be in love, it was against his nature, and he most certainly couldn't be in love with Nancy! Sure, he'd earlier come to the conclusion that he wanted to- and here he went again- fuck the Elm Street bitch, but _love!_

A cackle, or rather, three cackles arose from the hissing of the boiler as, like usual, the three dream demons possessing him chose the worst possible time to pay him a personal visit. Epicurus nuzzled his face, "Naaaaww, what's a matter, Lover-boy?"

All three cackled harder, succeeding in pissing off the already upset dead man.

"Get lost!" Freddy snapped, pushing the demon away, standing back up and resuming his cleaning.

"Krueger!" Alcander called swimming through the air toward him, "We warned you didn't we? To be careful how you obtain your desires, or else risking everything?"

"Yeah, you did, didn't you?" Freddy snarled, entirely not in the mood to put up with them right now, "Well if you'd informed me that there was a risk of me actually falling,"-he hated the way the words sounded coming from his lips, "-In love with Nancy, I wouldn't have bothered, I think a good fuck with any of the Elm Street girls would have taken care of my lust, don't you think?"

Nektario slithered to meet him face to face with a chuckle, "Oh Fredrick, you make it sound like you've committed a crime."

Epicurus curled around his leg, maybe not ready to handle the rejection of being pushed away from his face again, "There's nothing wrong with being in love, Freddy." The demon told him.

"Despite evidence to the contrary," Alcander finished, "you _are_ only human after all, and love is something that _all_ humans need."

Freddy's eyes narrowed, "You were _expecting _me to fall in love with her, weren't you?"

They laughed, "Well, not _fall in love_," Epicurus answered "We knew you wanted sex with her, but we weren't really expecting you to actually love someone again for another century or so."

"Considering what happened last time." Alcander pointed out, "After you learned your _sweet little Loretta_ was having an affair, you left Springwood for and were gone for _two weeks_ weren't you?"

"New broadcasts thought you were dead." Nektario added.

"I was upset."

"_Clearly_," Epicurus emphasized, "And when one recounts your lack of love in childhood, one must also know that wounds like that don't heal quickly."

Freddy tilted his head, and sighed, picking his glove back up and replacing the claws, "Well, I'm in love now, so what am I supposed to do? Stop trying to kill the Elm Street kids? Be gentlemen and woo her until she forgives me for killing her friends and family? This is _Nancy_ we're talking about here. She's got too much fire in her to fall for _that_."

"True, and maybe it's that fire you find so attractive, Krueger." Alcander mused, "But no, I doubt she'd ever forgive you for what you've done, so don't bother trying to change who you are."

"And how am I supposed to get her like that?" Freddy asked.

"You don't." Nektario told him, "Face it Fredrick, she won't ever feel for you the way you do. We feed on fear and pain, even yours, and love is the greatest pain. You can love Nancy all you want, and maybe you'll get lucky and- what's the term humans use in this age?" the demon asked its comrades.

The other two exchanged glances before Epicurus ventured a guess, "Score?"

Nektario nodded, "Ah yes- If you're lucky Fredrick you might get to score Nancy _once_ in this life before you watch her _die_…"

Freddy froze at that comment. It hadn't occurred to him that Nancy was mortal and even if he did 'score her' as the demons had so colorfully put it, that she would one day die, with or without his involvement.

Alcander picked up where Nektario trailed off. "For a while you'll be back to the good old heartless Fredrick Charles Krueger you were before this Nancy business. In a few centuries you'll fall in love again-"

"-Possibly even with dear Nancy's reincarnated soul-" Epicurus cut in.

"And the circle will begin again," Alcander finished, ignoring the other demon's interjection.

Freddy scowled, "So now, I just pretend I'm _not_ in love with her until she dies, and _maybe_ meet her again in another life before I try anything?"

"Of course not Fredrick, you can't get lucky if you don't try." Nektario encouraged, "Pursue her."

"Have her." Epicurus suggested.

"Kill her yourself if you'd like." Alcander smirked.

And again, like usual, the demons left before Freddy could get anything more out of them.

Freddy turned back to his work bench with a sigh and finished sharpening the blades, contemplating what the demons had just told him. Time passed quickly in dream world, already his mind could sense one of the Elm Street children slipping slowly into his world. He smiled slightly and dug his claws into his own stomach effectively gutting himself.

He grunted and fell to the ground in pain. Freddy heaved forward, his black innards spilled across the ground, turning into bugs and snakes- his eyes and ears- to hunt down the brat that wandered into his domain. The demons were right; Nancy would never love him back, so there was no reason not to finish what he'd started.

But the human heart is something that not even demons can truly understand, or predict.

**Author's end note: **Please review and tell me what you thought. Did that sound like Freddy, even though were talking about love now, not just lust? Please tell me!

**Editor's note: **Also brace yourselves, the next chapter is from Neil's POV -hisses- I know how many if you agreed that Neil is ungodly boring so I thought I'd give you a heads up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **You have no idea how much it means to me that ya'll thought I did a great job characterizing Freddy in the last chapter, thank you so much, and I am SO sorry you have to put up with Neil now, and I think I'm gonna keep this chapter short on purpose just 'cause I'm not in the mood to put up with his narrow mindedness -blows raspberry at the non-believer- **  
Warning: **Neil's POV, Neil/Nancy mentions possible Freddy/Nancy mentions depending on how you want to interpret Nancy's dialogue while she and Neil talk about Freddy.**  
Disclaimer: **Neil would have died if I owned ANOES, or at least have been more interesting, blaaaaahhh…

Dangerous Kind

"_There is nothing more dreadful than the habit of doubt._

_Doubt separates people._

_It is a poison that disintegrates friendships and breaks up pleasant relations._

_It is a thorn that irritates and hurts _

_it is a sword that kills."_

_- Buddha quotes (Hindu Prince Gautama Siddharta, the founder of Buddhism, 563-483 B.C.)_

Neil had _just_ arrived to work and _already_ Kincaid was causing trouble. The large boy was shouting inappropriate comments back and forth to the nurses, and once or twice that Dr. Gordon heard, accused one of the men on the team of sexually harassing Taryn when she was alive. The other 'Elm Street children' as Nancy had called them, were huddled in the corner behind him, Kristen stood defensively beside Joey, who, to everyone's surprise, was shouting that they did _not_ want or need to be sedated. Before she had died Jennifer had told them that Joey was once on the debate team, and now for the first time that seemed believable.

_I'll handle Joey and Kristen in a moment_, Neil thought, _right now I need to get Kincaid calmed down before he hurts someone!_

Kincaid had grabbed a tool off the counter and waved it threateningly in front of him like he was trying to protect the other two. All of them had new injuries, and Neil wondered briefly how they had gotten them. He remembered what Nancy had said about Krueger.

Could it all be true?

He and the nurses took turns trying to reach Kincaid, approaching from various sides to try and get the scalpel away from him. Dammit, who kept leaving those on the counter! Kincaid lashed out catching Neil in the arm, close enough to a major artery to cause concern. Two figures appeared in the door way. Nancy and Elizabeth.

Dr. Simons raised he voice immediately, shouting over Kincaid, who in turn shouted louder, it quickly became a contest of who had the biggest bellow. The boy swore violently and earned himself an earlier curfew and two days in the quiet room if he didn't hand over the scalpel 'this instant'.

That was when Nancy dove in on Kincaid.

It happened fast. The kids all trusted Nancy more than all nurses or doctors together, and maybe Kincaid was just taken off guard by her, but before their eyes Nancy wrestled the tool out of Kincaid's grip, and without much effort pushed him to the floor on top of Joey and Kristen. She stood there a moment with the scalpel in her hand staring down at the three children before a nurse started to applaud, marveling at the almost unnatural display of strength.

Dr. Simons approached her, "Well now Miss. Thompson, where have you been hiding that talent?" She asked, clearly relieved that she no longer had to strain her aging vocals.

"I, uh…" Nancy started, but simply shrugged, "Lucky timing I guess."

"If that's so, I think we're going to need a whole lot more of your luck around here." Elizabeth nodded, then turned her attention to the nurses, "Prepare the quiet room, I want him in there the rest of the day."

"Yes ma'am."

Neil went along with the nurses as security guards held Kincaid and Joey and Kristen were escorted back to their rooms. There was another kid in the quiet room, a pale faced girl who didn't sleep because she thought aliens were after her and she had to be 'awake and alert at all times.' Even to the point of being violent.

Dr. Gordon went in and whispered gently to her, cooing softly not to startle the paranoid young woman. In turn he got his head bitten off. She snarled at him for a few minutes before demanding to see Dr. Simons. Elizabeth appeared at the doorway just in time and the girl got to her feet crying as she embraced the older woman.

Elizabeth whispered encouraging words to the girl and sent her off to her room. "It's interesting how some patients and doctors can get attached to each other, but others can't." She said as she watched her patient turn the corner.

"Hmm?" Neil cocked his head slightly.

"Me and Michelle, Nancy and those kids…" Elizabeth said, "I can understand and reach Michelle, but Kincaid, Joey and Kristen I can't communicate with _at all_."

"I wonder why that is." Neil replied nonchalantly.

Elizabeth laughed, "Nancy used to have nightmares, anyone can see _that _connection." She answered, "But you never would have guessed that I used to be a bit of an alien nut myself."

"You did?"

She laughed again as they started to walk back toward the room they'd left Kincaid in, "Yes, not quite as severely, but I used to think that they were watching us all the time."

"And you don't anymore?"

"Hmm, sometimes I wonder," Dr. Simons said slowly, "But I grew up. Science has much less scary things to worry about than an alien invasion."

Neil smiled, "I see."

"But you know, Neil…" her voice got serious, "The kids are _your_ patients, not Nancy's technically, and all these suicides aren't looking good. I'm sorry to have to say that if this goes on your job might be on the line."

Neil's smile dropped, "I understand." He said.

"Good. I've got some phone calls I need to make; do you think you can get Kincaid down to the quiet room?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said turning to go to her office, "See you in group Neil."

"Yeah, see you…" Neil faced reality for a moment. His patients were dropping like flies, kids he cared about, and suddenly he realized that his job was at risk if any more of these Elm Street children died. What about his other patients? He'd been so caught up with Nancy and her theory that he'd forgotten about how serious the problems of some of them were.

These kids were having chronic pattern nightmares; that was all. He was foolish to even _consider_ believing something supernatural was occurring, no matter what Nancy or Sister Mary Helena said. People didn't come back from the dead, dreams or no dreams, it just didn't happen. Science assured that.

As he reached Kincaid, he noticed the guards standing outside the room letting Nancy in. Neil picked up his pace and asked to be let in as well. They stepped aside. Kincaid was curled up in the corner, Nancy approaching him, with the scalpel she'd taken from him still in her hand. Something didn't feel right. Neil knew it was Nancy, but something was _wrong_. The young woman was looking at Kincaid with narrow eyes, like she planned to hurt him. Kincaid didn't even seem to know she was there.

"Nancy." Neil called.

She glanced up at him, the look and feeling gone, Kincaid jumped. She set the tool down on the counter, and Kincaid stood. Still across the room Neil couldn't make out their whispers, but Kincaid gave Nancy a hug and headed out, telling the guards he was ready to go. Neil watched them disappear down the hall before turning back to Nancy. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Nancy sighed, "Have the kids told you what happened last night?" She replied with her own question.

Neil shook his head, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…I think you should hear it from them first. I…I can't even think about it without seeing the look on his face…"

"Who's?"

"Freddy's."

Neil resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Are you sure you don't want to talk?" He asked instead, then with a smile he added, "You still owe me lunch."

"I can't Neil." Nancy answered, "I…I've made arrangements to have lunch with my dad today." She looked away.

"Ah, I see, sorry."

There was silence between them for a moment, before Neil decided to speak up again, "You know…That's the first time I've ever heard you call him that."

"What?"

"Freddy. You called him by his first name. I've only heard you call him Krueger until now."

"Oh, well- I, uh, I just-" Her face seemed to brighten.

"Dr. Gordon, Miss Thompson!" A nurse called, "Dr. Simons needs you to fill out some forms."

"Oh, thanks!" Nancy replied; glad to be leaving the awkward conversation about the nightmare man. She stood straighter and began to walk out, at the doorway she turned back, "Are you coming, Neil?"

He stared at her a moment, she seemed just fine now, he nodded and caught up with her, thinking perhaps he was imagining that he had seen that malicious look on her face. _I'm a man of science,_ he reminded himself, _these things don't happen in real life._

**Author's End note: **Okay I hope at least that chapter was more interesting than the last one from Neil's POV. The good news is that there is only _one_ other chapter planned from his POV. The _better_ news is it's not for another five chapters and there's a lot more Freddy/Nancy plot stuff between now and then.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Welcome to chapter ten! Thanks for sticking around so long, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Warning: **Nancy's POV, Donald, Freddy mischief. Freddy/Nancy if you squint (each chapter has a little bit more hidden tension than the last, until it starts becoming obvious)  
**Disclaimer: **ANOES does not belong to me in anyway shape or form except for me having all the movies on DVD.

Dangerous Kind

_T__here's something like a line of gold thread running through a man's words when he talks to his daughter, and gradually over the years it gets to be long enough for you to pick up in your hands and weave into a cloth that feels like love itself. _

_ ~John Gregory Brown, Decorations in a Ruined Cemetery, 1994_

Freddy was back.

Nancy sat with her father in _Little Nemo's_, his favorite bar and grill. Apparently whatever reason Freddy hadn't been around earlier that morning had been remedied after Kristen had fallen asleep on her feet and a prompted an attack, which Nancy supposed might have been the reason the kids had been acting up. Now, Freddy sat in the booth behind her singing '100 bottles of beer'.

Nancy bit her lip, partly because it annoyed her that he was doing it, and partly because she was tempted to join him in the round. She loved her father deep down, but Donald Thompson deserved this for his alcoholism, too bad he couldn't hear Freddy.

"So, Princess…" Donald started, "How's life? Anything I should know about?"

_"Seventy-four bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-four bottles of beer, take one down and pass it around, seventy-three bottles of beer on the wall!"_

She ignored the Nightmare and started telling her father about what had been going on since the last time they'd talked, "I'm working at Westin Hills, and going to Springwood college part time."

"What classes are you taking?"

"Psychology, Human Anatomy, and Yoga." She answered.

"You having fun?" Donald took a sip of the beer he'd already had when she'd come in.

_"Sixty-nine bottles of beer on the wall, sixty-nine bottles of beer, take one down and pass it around, sixty-eight bottles of beer on the wall!"_

"It's different from High School, I can say that." Nancy replied with a soft smile, "There's a lot more pressure, and it's a community college, so none of my classmates are the same age."

"And how about work? What are you doin' in that place?" A waitress dropped by with their order, "Thanks." He said.

"Thank you," Nancy added, then turned back to her father as he started his bacon cheeseburger with extra pickles, "I'm on the team working with sleep disorders, more like an assistant right now, until things get a little more settled. The group we've been working with have a shared problem that our lead physiatrist can't seem to understand."

"Well that's typical isn't it? The higher in rank you get the less you care about the actual job." He snorted and reached for the ketchup to squirt on his fries. "What sort of problem to they got?"

_ "Sixty-three bottles of beer on the wall, sixty-three bottles of beer, take one down and pass it around, sixty-two bottles of beer on the wall!"_

Nancy knew exactly how her father was going to respond to her answer, and, taking a few bites of her own cheeseburger, hold the pickles, braced herself, "Freddy Krueger problems Daddy."

_"Sixty-two bottles of beer on the wall,"_ Freddy stopped partway through the verse to snicker.

Donald had his beer to his lips again, but as Nancy mentioned the man he'd helped kill all those years ago, he paused and set it back on the table slowly. "Freddy Krueger is _dead_ honey." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I know Daddy, I know, but you have to believe me, he's back." She said and with a tough swallow, "He came back for us."

"Who?"

"_Us_." She repeated, taking the ketchup and pouring a small pile on her plate to dip her fries in "You guys burned him and now he's getting back at you by killing your children. That's what happened six years ago with Tina, Rod and…Glen…" Nancy's heart slowed sadly at the memory of her friends.

"If that were true, then how come you're still here, baby?" Her father asked. He believed her, Nancy could see that in his eyes, but he didn't want to. He was trying to bury Fred Krueger for good.

Speaking of burying him.

"Daddy." She said with a serious, but not quite desperate tone, "After you burned him, what did you do with his body?"

Freddy slowed in his singing.

Donald stared at his beer. Nancy ate a few fries waiting for his answer. "Have you made any new friends at school honey?" he asked changing the subject, "Meet anyone interesting at work?"

Nancy rolled her eyes and sighed. It was pointless to try and get her father to focus back on the original topic, so she answered, "At school not really, but ah, Neil Gordon at work. He's pretty nice."

Freddy's voice cracked angrily at the mention of Neil, but Nancy too was busy talking to her father to notice, "What's he like?"

Nancy told him about the other doctor, and supposed it was a good idea not to mention that he was helping her with the kids fight against Freddy. He was smart, caring, devote, a little narrow-minded, but she was helping him open up a little bit. "We've been to lunch a few times." She added.

"Sounds like a good guy." Donald mused, "Why hasn't he officially asked you out?"

At this Nancy _did_ notice Freddy's pitch change irritably. "Well," She answered slowly, "Things have been a bit complicated at work, and we agreed that we should keep things work related until it calms down a bit."

"Hmm."

Nancy finished her burger and shoved her fries around on the plate. "There's this dance at school coming up, and I've been thinking…" Freddy stopped singing entirely at this point, Nancy didn't know it but he was listening intently to what she was saying now. "Of asking Neil to go with me."

Freddy made a frustrated noise, but Nancy didn't turn around, she'd been thinking about Neil and the dance for a while, but for some reason she wasn't as enthusiastic about it as she'd thought she'd be. Nancy looked at her father. "Sounds like an idea baby."

She was about to say something, but her pager went off, it was the hospital; lunch break was over, "I gotta go back to work Daddy." She said, "It was nice seeing you." She picked up her stuff and walked passed her dad on the way to the door.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand and held her back. He turned and looked his daughter in the eye. "Listen, about Krueger…" He started.

Nancy's heart began to race. Had he changed his mind? Was he going to tell her what happened to his body?

"As a cop, I was never proud of what we did to him that night." He said, "But as a _father_, I don't regret it. It was him or you… Fred Krueger is dead baby, try to remember that."

Her heart didn't sink at that. She was disappointed that she still didn't know where Freddy's body was, but she was touched that her father said that. Then it called to mind that Freddy _could_ have kept roaming Springwood after he was released, maybe he would have killed her when she was that age.

"I know." She said softly, "Thank you Daddy." Nancy leaned down and kissed his cheek.

He let her go then. Nancy walked up to the bus stop, and was standing there for several minutes before she noticed that Freddy had disappeared again. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that she felt a lonely emptiness at his absence. _Stop it Nancy_, she told herself, _it's good he's not here, and sooner or later you'll get rid off him for good._

Like the dance with Neil, once again Nancy found herself not as enthusiastic about this idea.

**Author's end note: **There you go, chapter ten is finished**. **Since my notes contain twenty chapters, I suppose this means the fic is half way over, but don't let that fool you, the fun is just starting! ^^ 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **Quick announcement. I got readers from one of my other fics asking about updates which I feel I should tell you as well. I alternate updating Dangerous Kindand my _Alien vs Predator_ fic "Haven" weekly. This means the each fic gets updated once every two weeks. I do this as a breather technique so I don't get bored writing a fic for so long.

**Warning: **Mentions of Neil/Nancy -blaaah- hidden Freddy/Nancy subtext, big twist. Note the quote; sound familiar? -wink, wink-**  
Disclaimer: **If anyone got paid to write fanfiction there'd be a lot more jobs around the world. Alas no.

Dangerous Kind

_"You're the Dangerous Kind,_

_ Now look at what you've done to me_

_ What you've done to me baby_

_ You've got a criminal mind_

_ Your motive is to plant the seed_

_ Now I kill for you Baby"_

_ -Dangerous Kind~ The Rasmus_

"You all know the drill." Neil said "Straight talk only in here."

It was getting harder and harder to find time to conduct these secret groups. Before she had died Taryn suggested that they have them _just_ before regular group so Simmons might think they just arrived early. They all knew why they were here now.

"We need to talk about what happened last night." Nancy said looking at the floor. "I-"

"-It was my fault." Kristen cut her off, "I can't even control my power properly! I'm so useless!"

"Hey! Hey!" Neil clapped his hands to get attention, "We don't talk like that here. We don't use words that can bring each other or ourselves down."

"Besides, girl…" Joey said with a reassuring smile, "Bringing people into your dream isn't like adding two plus two. Kincaid and I don't blame you for not having the hang of it just yet."

"But-"

"Listen, Kristen." Joey added patting her on the back, "If it had been any of _us_ that had this power we wouldn't understand how to use it either."

"Hold on." Neil interjected, "Just what happened last night? Can we start from the beginning please?"

Kristen sighed, but it was Joey that spoke up, "Our Friend Freddy was dream hopping again. He sorta went back and forth between my dream and Kincaid's dream," he explained, "Until Kristen brought us into her dream."

"Then he was just chasing us all over the boiler room, and Nancy's old house, and everywhere our dreams led us." Kristen took over, "When I thought we were alone I thought I could pull you into my dream Dr. Gordon. I thought you could help us better if you knew who we were dealing with." She started to choke.

"Then the bastard reappeared." Joey said.

"And I thought about Nancy, and accidentally pulled her in, not you." Kristen finished, they all looked at Nancy for her half of the story.

"I was so worn out from work and school that when I got home I just flopped onto the bed without thinking, without taking my Hypnocil, so I dreamed." Nancy explained, "And well, you know. He made me attack them, they barely escaped."

"And what happened after they left?" Neil asked.

Nancy contemplated her answer. _I attacked him and accidentally got a peek into his memories; now it's like we've had a heart-to-heart_, didn't quiet seem like a good thing to say right now. "I attacked him And…I'm not sure how to explain what happened after that but... it doesn't matter …" Nancy started, "I called this group for another reason, I have an important announcement."

They all stared at her.

"I…I've sorta been thinking about this for a while, but after last night…and this morning…" She felt her eyes start to water. Next to Joey, Freddy appeared in her blurred vision tapping his claws on the chair he occupied. Listening and waiting, he gave her a nod, almost as if to say it was okay to tell them, "I'm leaving Westin Hills."

There was stunned silence for a moment, Neil turned his head sharply, "What?" He said.

"There's something else I need to tell you guys." Nancy continued, "This morning. When…when Kincaid acted up with the scalpel and I took it from him…That was Freddy, not me, and when I was alone with Kincaid earlier I was seriously considering stabbing his eyes out with it…I might have too, if Neil hadn't shown up."

"Nancy-" Neil started with a concerned tone but she cut him off, this was too important.

"-It's not safe for you if I keep working here, Freddy has too much power over me." Next to Joey, Freddy didn't move or say anything, funny, she thought he'd at least be smirking right now, "But this doesn't have to be good bye." She added noting to solemn looks on the kids faces "I already talked to Simmons briefly about it; she thinks I'm leaving to focus more on school, she said since I have such a way with you guys there will always be a place for me here at Westin Hills if I decide this is what I really want to do with my life."

"When are you leaving?" Kristen asked.

"At the end of the week I hope we can make some progress with this Freddy problem before then, but still, I wish you the best of luck." Nancy answered. She stood pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket, a note, explaining things and apologizing to Kincaid while he was in the quiet room. She walked passed the kids and Freddy.

When Nancy opened the door she almost bumped into Simmons. "What's this?" The older woman asked noting the presence of the kids.

"Oh. I got them gathered for group for you." Nancy said, "I wanted to talk to them about my decision before we got too heavy with the dreams." She told the other woman.

Dr. Simmons gave her a kind look, "We're all going to miss you around here. You've been more of a help than you know…" She hugged her.

Nancy smiled; Elizabeth Simmons seemed like an up-tight bitch that only cared about getting through the workday for the nice paycheck, but Nancy now saw that she cared for her patients in the same balance of tenderness and strictness of a mother. If Neil could somehow reach her as Nancy had reached him, the young woman believed that they could truly save the last of the Elm Street children. "Thank you." She said, "Excuse me, I need to take care of something."

Nancy left the group to be handled without her as she went to the quiet room to give her note to Kincaid. She was just on her way out when she saw Kristen and Joey walk by on their way back to the TV room. "That was fast." She said to Simmons as they passed each other.

"I thought I'd let them have some time to themselves to come up with a way to thank you for you're help before you leave." Elizabeth smiled.

Nancy laughed, but caught sight of Neil, "Excuse me." She said moving around the other doctor.

As she got closer to Neil, Nancy saw Freddy leaning against the wall behind him. "Neil!" Nancy called.

"Hmm?" he turned around.

"I…I'm not going to be working here anymore… So I was wondering, if-if you would like to come to my school dance with me?" The question was for Neil, but Nancy's eyes were on Freddy. He looked away from her.

"School dance?" Neil repeated, "Like a…date?" He smiled.

Nancy smiled back, making herself look him in the face, her smile felt forced, "Like a date." She confirmed. Her eyes drifted back to where Freddy had been standing, but he was gone again.

"When's the dance?" He asked.

"Next week. Friday. Seven to midnight." She answered

"I'll be there!" Nancy's smile drooped a little, but not enough to rouse concern in the doctor.

_Freddy doesn't like Neil,_ she reminded herself, _these are his feelings that are rubbing off on me._ Nancy wanted a happy ending. Get Freddy out of her body, defeat him once and for all, send the last children home to their parents, and see where things when with Neil, that was all she'd wanted before… It would be okay, really, she tried to reassure herself as Neil kissed her forehead. Everything would be alright in the end…

… That night Freddy killed both Joey and Kincaid…

**Author's end note: **If this story got the ending Nancy was thinking about just now I would have to shoot myself or wait for Ya'll to come massacre me. Thank whatever deity(s) you believe in it doesn't. The most exciting twist is yet to come, so stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **Chapter twelve marks a milestone in this fic. Before I started writing this, I posted a picture on Deviantart that depicts the main scene from this chapter, which got me the positive feedback I needed to actually write this fic, if you have not seen the picture follow the link in my profile to my DA account, its one of my first ANOES pictures. I believe I ended up titling it "Deadly Dance". This is one of the scenes that the entire fic was built around.**  
Warning: **Freddy's POV, much pissy-ness, blatant Freddy/Nancy. I'm typing with gloves on.**  
Disclaimer: **I'm afraid I don't own these characters.__

Dangerous Kind

_"Fool, dance with me again,_

_ I am your destiny, mark my words,_

_ Don't you ever disagree"_

_ -Fools of Damnation, The Embrace that Smothers part IX ~ Epica_

Freddy blew out a puff of smoke and took another, tapping his claws irritably on the couch as he waited for Nancy to come out of her room with the next monstrosity of an outfit. He was smoking a lot more nowadays. "What about this?" She asked, stepping out to show off a rippled grey dress with a silver belt and matching jewelry. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Do you want my honest opinion or should I sugarcoat it?" He growled angrily around his ciggarette.

Nancy stared at him with disbelieve but finally sighed, "Honest." She answered.

"You look like a pregnant elephant."

Nancy didn't make any snappy comeback, she simply pouted and turned back to change into something else. She was looking for something to wear for her date with Neil on Friday, Freddy couldn't believe he'd agreed to do this, he supposed he had only because this could be the one chance he had to see her in those pretty dresses. While his comments were true enough about what she looked like, in all honesty she looked fine in any of them, he was just giving her a hard time because…because…

Because he was _jealous_, alright, he admitted it! He wanted to go to the dance with Nancy, but she was taking that loser Neil Gordon. Freddy couldn't tell what she saw in the man, and it drove him insane. He killed those last two Elm Street kids in a jealous rage, not bothering to play around with them like he normally would have, he'd wanted to kill Neil, but the doctor had pulled an all-nighter on him, so he'd had been forced take his anger out on his kids.

And this time he made sure murder was the only explanation for the mangled bodies that would be found in the morning. He gave a slight smirk of satisfaction, he'd over heard that the entire night staff was under investigation, and upset as he was over this whole dance thing, Freddy couldn't help but be smug over this little fact.

Nancy came out again and asked his opinion on this other dress. "Honest or G-rated?" He rumbled, staring at the first dress of the evening that actually _didn't _look good on her.

Nancy didn't hesitate this time, "Honest." she replied.

"Fuck, who the _Hell _told you that you could where that fucking _thing_?" Freddy snarled emphasizing 'thing' for a reason, "It's like somebody murdered a giraffe and dyed it purple! Damn!" He shook his head in disgust. Nancy turned away again, as she moved across the apartment Freddy shouted after her, "And you _still_ look pregnant!"

The dead man crossed his arms and leaned as far back into the piece of furniture as he could manage. He knew of course that he was in fact dead, and _couldn't_ go to the dance, unless Nancy pulled him into the real world, which he knew was about as likely as her actually taking him to the dance. He supposed after what he'd done to her he shouldn't even have the right to fantasize the situation.

Nancy came out quicker this time, wearing a dress that was blue and green, with a feathered boa. He was about to ask if she wanted his honest opinion or a nice version when she cut him off, "Let me guess. A pregnant peacock?" She stared him down with a small smile, which Freddy registered as odd for a moment.

"Peacock, yes, pregnant…not this time." He answered, "But that looks like something a transvestite might wear."

Nancy stared at him again and looked ready to snap out angrily, but she turned away muttering to herself. Freddy stood up, putting out his cigarette on his hand and followed her back to her room, "If you don't like my critiques why don't you get one of your girlfriend neighbors to help you with this? Or that gay guy down the hall, I hear they're pretty tasteful when it comes to clothes."

Nancy stood in the doorway a moment, "Because you're the only person I know who will answer me honestly." She said. The young woman went into her room and shut the door. Freddy leaned against the door listening to her shift around inside. He shut his eyes and sighed.

_Love sucks. _It was cliché to think that, but it was true.

Nancy opened the door again, Freddy almost doubled over laughing "Are you getting married?" He teased. Freddy gave her a soft shove and invited himself in, despite her protests. Since that incident when she'd woken up in his arms she'd practically forbidden him to come in here. Freddy gave her a serious look, "If you really think my honest opinion is so important then listen up." He pointed to the closet, "You should wear something blue, dark blue to be exact it brings out your eyes, and not in the mad cave-woman way like the first dress you showed me. Do you have anything like that?"

She nodded and pointed to the door, "Out." Freddy laughed and offered to save them both time by staying where he was. "Go." She wasn't angry; she almost seemed to be teasing him as much as he was teasing her.

Freddy stood outside the room wondering if that was because of the power he had over her, or if it was because Nancy was this playful on her own. It occurred to him that he didn't really know what she was like before he'd interfered with her life and it crossed his mind briefly what she might have been like if he hadn't.

The door opened again, Nancy came out. Freddy could only gape at her. She had a simple blue dress on, with minimal silver jewelry. He couldn't find anything bad to say about it and his mouth was hanging open so she'd know he was lying if he tried, "We have a winner." He said pointing to it with his claw. Nancy smiled at him and thanked him.

She disappeared into her room again to put her dresses away and change into something more casual for the dance instructor she was going to see in a few minutes. Nancy had been shuffling around on the other side of the door for a while before Freddy really registered that she'd actually looked him in the eyes and said "Thank you".

Shortly after this realization Freddy also remembered why. He'd just helped her pick a dress for a date with someone that wasn't him. This realization put him back in a bad mood. Neil hadn't been sleeping for the last two days, and as the last Elm Street brat, Kristen was mortified of sleeping, so Freddy had no one to turn his anger on.

Except himself. He stabbed himself in the leg a few times and cut a couple of fingers off and replacing them instantly just to cut them off again. The door to Nancy's room opened again and she stepped out in a pair of jeans and a blue-purple shirt that had its sleeves rolled up. She pushed past him, going to get her purse and bus pass so she could go to meet the dance instructor, Freddy was tempted to find some excuse to stall her long enough that she missed the bus, but he didn't have to, just as he was about to open his mouth the phone rang. Nancy went over and answered it.

"Hello?" she said, Freddy couldn't help but remember the night they faced down. What was it he'd said to her on the phone?

"I'm your boyfriend now." He mouthed thinking back on that moment. He'd been teasing her again when he tongued her over the phone; he thought to pull it again with this caller but was disappointed to come out of his thoughts to find Nancy hanging up.

She set her stuff down and plopped on the couch with a let down sigh.

"What was that?" Freddy asked leaning over the couch behind her.

"Mr. Roberson had to cancel his appointment with me," She answered, "Seems his wife was in an accident, he's going to be in the hospital all night."

"Hmm." Part of Freddy was amused that someone else's suffering had kept Nancy here, but at the same time the part of him that was in love with Nancy hated seeing her look so crestfallen. He rolled his eyes and once again thought that cliché thought about love and how much it sucked.

He appeared in front of her and offered his hand, "Come on." Freddy growled he couldn't believe he was going to do this. _"I'll _teach you."

Nancy stared at him, "You dance?" she asked taking his hand and standing up.

"I _was_ married. Sorta had to learn how for the wedding." He snorted, "This hand on my shoulder, and the other on my hip." He instructed placing her hand in the appropriate spots when she hesitated.

Freddy glanced over to the radio, Nancy was half asleep so he turned on the dream world imagined device, playing a quiet romantic instrumental to dance to. Nancy glanced around nervously, like she was worried someone might be watching, he had to remind her she was the only one who could see or hear him before she relaxed enough to let him lead her.

At first Nancy was constantly stepping on his toes. He stayed firm, but gentle with his instructions and the occurrences of her foot landing on his dwindled until they could go a whole five minutes without her stepping on him, then Freddy moved on to the next part of the dance. Twirling. He couldn't keep his eyes off her the whole time. It wasn't going to the dance, and it wasn't stopping her from going with Neil, but he _was _dancing with her.

"Careful, this is the tricky part." He said, "Don't trip."

Nancy tripped.

She fell forward into his chest, laughing awkwardly, but standing straighter while Freddy savored the moment their bodies were so close. "Let's try that again." She smiled, starting over.

"Whoa, whoa. They guy always leads." Freddy pointed out, taking over the lead.

"Sexist." Nancy accused with a teasing tone. Freddy only smiled back briefly.

Inside his head, Freddy could hear the chuckles of his demons, adoring the moment he was sharing with Nancy like a crowd of guys from a movie watching their friend as he finally got the girl of his dreams. Though he could not see them Freddy knew the three were there, he could feel their presence. Epicurus whispered into his ear._ Kiss her you fool!_

It was a tempting thought, but Freddy hesitated, the other two demons whispered their attempts at encouragement.

_What are you waiting for Fredrick?_

_ Kiss her! _

Freddy didn't, instead he opened his big mouth, "You know Nancy," He said, "You have this inner strength, a fire I guess, that I just can't seem to put out, I suppose that's why you're still alive."

"I know, I hear that all the time." Nancy replied as he twirled her, she ended up tripping and ending up in his arms again, "Well, minus the still being alive part, you're the only one who's ever wanted to kill me."

Kill her. Freddy smirked slightly, it was sort of amusing how he went from wanting to kill her to wanting to share something more with her. "Yet here you are, taking dancing lessons from the only one who's ever wanted to kill you." He mocked as he spurred them on again.

"You don't scare me Freddy." Nancy stated.

_ Kiss her Krueger!_

Freddy smiled, "And that's what I like about you." He said without thinking. Nancy locked eyes with him, "You have every reason to be afraid of me, you _should_ be afraid, all the others were, Kristen is, but you aren't. It's almost…_refreshing_ in a way." _Dammit,_ he thought. _What the Hell am I saying?_ Was he trying to confess?

"Well that's a relief," Nancy said, "Here I thought I was _boring_ you." Freddy couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or serious.

_Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!_

_ Shut up. _He told them, and turned his attention back to Nancy, he twirled her again, this time successfully. She wasn't _quite_ a natural at this, but she certainly learned faster than Loretta had. And to think, in a few days she'd be doing this with Neil Gordon. That weak close-minded fool didn't deserve Nancy. Neither had Glen. He squeezed her shoulder tighter, giving away his cross mood.

"What's wrong?" Nancy asked.

"Just thinking…" He muttered.

"About…?

"Remember your old boyfriend, the Lantz boy?" Freddy admitted despite his demons protests not to tell her what he was thinking, and 'just kiss her already you horny moron!'. Nancy tensed at the mention of him. "I was just thinking about the night I killed him. How strong you were during that whole me-trying-to-kill-the-lot-of-you thing, and how…relatively _weak_ your poor excuse for a boyfriend was in comparison. _Tina_ put up more of a fight than he did."

"What are you getting at!" Nancy snapped breaking away from him momentarily before Freddy moved back in and took her hands forcing her to dance with him again.

"Glen wasn't strong enough to even _hold a candle_ to me. That strength of yours, your fire… _he_ wasn't worthy of it, and neither is Neil!" Freddy snapped.

_This isn't going to end well Freddy; you should have just kissed her._

_ Fuck you!  
_"Fuck you!" Nancy mimicked his thoughts, "What do you know!"

"I know that you are the only kid that has survived me _over_ and _over_!" He replied "Without you, those other brats wouldn't have even _thought_ to fight back, they would have just been sniveling, crying _babies_ when I _killed_ them, just like Glen and the others."

Nancy tried to struggle out of his grasp, "You bastard!" There were tears in her eyes.

"I also know, and you know as well as I do that Neil doesn't really believe you about me. He's just saying he does so that he can be with you." Freddy matched her glare for glare, he breathed heavily, "Neil is weaker than Glen, and that boy was _pretty_ damn weak for a jock."

Nancy continued to glare at him, but her eyes softened a little, Freddy stopped dancing. One tear dripped over her eyelid. "Why do you care?" She asked, wiping it away with frustration "You want to kill me, so what does it matter to you who I date or how strong I am or whatever the Hell else goes on in your ugly head about my life?" She understood exactly what he meant by calling them weak. She knew it herself, she just didn't want to admit he was right, because she knew at least on a subconscious level why it mattered.

"Nancy…" Freddy whispered her name.

It was time for her to know consciously. He leaned toward her, lips parting. Nancy looked at him and began to lean in as well, closing her eyes as she did. Like in the same dumb movie where Freddy's demons played the guys teasingly supportive friends, time seemed to slow down as their lips got closer and closer. Their noses touched.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Nancy jumped back, out of Freddy's arms. The surprise woke her up enough that Freddy found himself alone in his boiler while Nancy went to get the door. A young man stood outside looking for someone named 'Sarah Davis'. Nancy shook her head and pointing down the hall to the correct apartment.

Freddy waited for her to go back to half sleep. But Nancy stayed at the door for a moment before going into her room, to the night stand where she kept her Hypnocil and swallowed two pills before going to get ready for bed.

Freddy stood in the boiler, he knew she wasn't coming back. Epicurus, Nektario and Alcander swam in the air around him.

"You got so close, Krueger." Alcander stated nonchalantly.

"But you wasted your time." Nektario pointed out.

"You should have just kissed her_._" Epicurus repeated with a tone that in a human would have been accompanied by rolling eyes and a shrug.

"Fuck you." Freddy muttered turning away from them, to his work bench where he took his glove off, dreaming up a new cigarette to light up and started working with random pieces of junk metal he had lying around his dreamscape. He sighed a bit. He may not have gotten to kiss Nancy, but he felt something more important had been accomplished tonight, and he could cope with that.

**Author's end note:** Wow, I think that's the longest chapter I've written in a while. I hope you guys all enjoyed it because despite that I'm wearing gloves; my fingers are completely numb from cold.

**Editor's note: **Sadly, I must make an announcement that our Grandfather died mere hours after this chapter was finished and we're both taking it pretty hard. We hope that this will not affect Zae's writing, but please, if you would say anything in your reviews to cheer her up it would be much appreciated, we could both use the support right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: ** Thank you all for all the support you gave us after the last update. It's been hard, but we're pulling through. Pretend I'm giving you each a hug. At last, the school dance arrives. I know few people are a little worried about Nancy going to the dance with Neil, don't worry I take care of that.**  
Warning: **Implied past Neil/Nancy, implied current and future Freddy/Nancy, character death, plot twist.**  
Disclaimer: **I will own _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ the same day I will be able to harvest the power of fire to blow up the moon with mind rays.

Dangerous Kind

"_The face of a lover is an unknown, precisely because it is invested with so much of oneself. It is a mystery, containing, like all mysteries, the possibility of torment"_

_~James Baldwin_

Friday came, like everything someone looks forward to, slowly, and yet when it arrived it seemed too soon. Nancy waited in the parking lot for Neil, shivering despite the jacket she had on over the dress Freddy had helped her pick out. She'd considered picking out a different one, after all, he wasn't the one she was trying to impress, but she simply didn't want to go through all her dresses again.

She'd barely seen the murderous nightmare in the last few days, mostly out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be avoiding her, not that she was complaining, Nancy didn't want anything to do with him. Especially after what she heard happened to Joey and Kincaid. The night staff might have been under investigation, but only Kristen and Nancy knew who had really done it. If Freddy had been right about anything, it was that Neil didn't actually believe that he really existed, which was something Nancy wanted to talk about when, or _if_ Neil showed up.

The more Nancy thought about it, the more she knew just how right Freddy was about a lot of things he'd said the night he'd taught her to dance. Nancy tried not to think about it. She knew that if she thought too much about what he'd said, she'd start thinking about what else had happened…And quite frankly it was just plain _awkward_ to realize how close she'd been to kissing him.

_Damn it_. She thought to herself, feeling her face get warm, _Wh-where's Neil? He's late! _She was trying to distract herself.

It was true, she'd been standing out here for a good fifteen minutes, and while Neil had called earlier to say he'd be a little late, she'd been at the dance for an hour already. Nancy's cell phone started to ring. She picked it up, "Neil, if that's you, for your sake you'd better be a hostage at a bank robbery." she muttered to herself before actually answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Nancy? It's Neil." Cue bank robbery? "Listen I know I said I'd go to the dance with you, but there's been…. One of my other patients has had an episode; I won't be able to make it."

"…I see." Nancy replied. Damn, she'd really been hoping for a bank robbery.

"Nancy…I'll make it up to you." He said over the phone, "I know a great dance bar, that is, if you don't mind a little karaoke. I promise, I'll-"

"-Its fine Neil, look after your patient."

"Nancy-" She hung up, and to make sure he didn't call back, she turned her phone completely off. Then angrily she threw it into the parking lot where it crashed onto the ground. It might have still been useable if a car carrying a few late arrivals hadn't driven over it. Whatever. Nancy didn't care.

In fact, without the phone, Neil had no way to contact her, and Nancy felt a ripple of relief… Like she was free from him.

"Nancy?"

She turned around. It was Maggie, Freddy's daughter. After the little incident with Freddy calling her Kathryn, the two had become acquainted, talking briefly whenever they bumped into each other in the hall. "Hi." Nancy said.

"You know the dance is inside, right?" Maggie teased, then in a more serious tone, "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for my date." Nancy answered, Maggie nodded and was about to say something else but Nancy told her more, "He's not coming."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maggie walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, "Do you…want to come in anyway? I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind if you joined us, the more the merrier, you know?"

Nancy paused to look at her and take in how very not-like her father Maggie was. Then she realized that, no, Maggie was exactly like her father, at least when Freddy was attempting to act human anyway. Nancy could imagine that if she ever saw Maggie get angry the resemblance to Freddy would be undeniable. Nancy smiled, "Sure, I'd like that. Thank you."

So Maggie led her inside, toward a small group of people who were all smiling and laughing. Nancy introduced herself, receiving in return the introductions of Jamie, Carol, Mark J. and Mark B. and Davis. Being polite, each of the boys asked her to dance, being funny the girls did too.

There were speakers playing a selection of songs that had been suggested by the student body which ranged everywhere from romantic oldies to bordering-on-satanic new age songs. Nancy was having fun; perhaps more fun than she would have if Neil actually had come. Each new song required a different type of dance, which Maggie and her friends were happy to help Nancy master.

But of course, while they were teaching her to dance, Nancy couldn't help but remember Freddy's lesson. She knew why she was having more fun without Neil than she would have with him. The truth was she _never_ wanted him to go to the dance with her, not really. She thought she did, because she wanted a relationship with someone… someone she could confide in about Freddy, her worries, tears and fears, and for a while she'd thought it could be Neil. But as Freddy had pointed out, Neil didn't really believe her about the dream demon, so she couldn't do that. She'd been deluding herself trying to think she could make him believe, but Neil was a man of science, not dreams.

_"Why do you care? You want to kill me, so what does it matter to you who I date or how strong I am or whatever the Hell else goes on in your ugly head about my life?"_

_ "Nancy…"_

She'd never gotten a real answer from him, she realized, he'd just said her name, and leaned into kiss her, and she had let him. But did that attempt to kiss her stem from a genuine fondness for her, or did Freddy have something diabolical in mind? Did he love or loathe her?

"Are you alright?" Mark J. asked. "You look a little upset. Is it because you got stood up?"

"No, I'm fine." Nancy said, "I…I'm just a little thirsty, I'm going to go get some punch, would you like me to bring you some?"

Mark J. smiled, "Sure."

Nancy turned around and headed toward the snack table. While she was there Nancy grabbed a few chips and munched on them waiting in line for the punch.

_"Nancy… Nancy…"_

At first she thought it was her imagination, but as Nancy poured the first cup of punch she was certain she hear someone calling her name.

_"Nancy!"_

She felt sick all of a sudden. Nancy's eyes rolled back and she fell toward the floor which opened up beneath her and closed as she fell. Her dreaming mind dove through the ground, through water and fire, through Hell itself before she landed in Freddy's boiler room.

"Nancy!" Kristen screamed. Freddy was holding her as she struggled, and after a moment he threw her with all his strength into the boiler.

Nancy gasped as Kristen disappeared into the flames, and gasped again as she reemerged. Her face was melting and her hair had caught fire, but she held back her scream to shout to her.

"Nancy, you can't let him win!" Kristen called, "Take my power; it might be able to help you defeat him!" A blue light grew from Kristen's chest, between them Freddy turned around, startled that Nancy had actually arrived, the light fired from Kristen's chest to her finger tips, and shot toward Nancy piercing Freddy through first. Freddy cried out in surprise, but the light, Kristen's power to pull people into her dreams, passed through him, and into Nancy.

She might have ducked, but was too stunned. A cold wave passed over her body, like jumping into a pool of cool water, but a warmth centered itself at her chest where the power settled. Kristen's body sank into the boiler, and her soul was absorbed by Freddy, but when it did, Nancy felt something. Kristen, Joey, Kincaid, Taryn, Will, Jennifer, Phillip and a few kids Nancy had never met, the kids Freddy had killed within the last year. Nancy could feel them all, like they were standing right beside her.

Nancy gasped and clutched at the railing on the boiler, trying to understand what had just happened. Freddy seemed just as confused as her. Slowly Nancy lifted her gaze and locked eyes with him. He'd just killed Kristen, meaning that she was the last child of Elm Street, the only one left to kill before his vengeance was fulfilled. Nancy didn't look away from him, Freddy did not look away either. There was an awkward silence that was filled only with heavy breathing and the fiery mechanical noises of the boiler.

Nancy started to hear other things though, voices, sirens, beeping. The boiler room started to fade around her. Before he disappeared, Freddy said only one thing. "You look beautiful..."

Nancy opened her eyes. She was on a stretcher, a medic flashed a light in her eyes causing her to wince and try to look away, "She's regained consciousness." The man called over to his fellow medics. "Ma'am you just fainted, we don't know why yet, and you got yourself quite a bump on the head too. We're taking you to the hospital to run a few tests and make sure you don't have a concussion. Do you understand me?"

Nancy nodded slowly, but turned her head away, and as the ambulance door closed she started to cry silently…

**Author's end note: **Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuun. Drama!

**Editor's note: **And for those of you who were as disappointed/disgusted with the movie "Dream Master" as we were, don't worry, Nancy's new powers will not disappoint.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **Special thanks to my friends **TypeUniquePenNameHere **and **Weapon13WhiteFang** for their help with this chapter, normally I'd dedicate it to you, but I don't know if you'd appreciate a chapter that's from Neil's POV.

**Warning: **Neil's POV (last one I swear), Mary Helena comes back (Hooray! Bet some of you forgot she was in this huh?), mentions of stuff that might lead to a prequel someday.

**Disclaimer:** Neil should burn in molten lava for this chapter.

Dangerous Kind

"_Doubt is part of all religion. All the religious thinkers were doubters."_

_~Isaac Bashevis Singer quotes (Polish-born American writer 1904-1991)_

When Neil got the news that Nancy was in the hospital he skipped a bunch of paperwork to go see her, but the doctors told him she refused to see anyone and so he was sent out and with nothing to do he went back to Westin Hills to finish that paperwork. He came back again the next morning, and bumped into a man on the way in, he later found out it was Nancy's father, and regretted not being polite, even though the other man had been rude to him first.

Neil sat with Nancy not talking. He was angry, not at her, but because after he'd returned to Westin Hills he'd received news that Kristen had set her bed on fire and killed herself. It was still unknown whether this was an accident or not, but regardless it meant that all the children that Elizabeth had warned him were his last shot, had all died under his care.

Neil had hoped that this consequence of Nancy's theory to go with the kids' fears and work it out while _pretending_ to believe them would snap her out of the delusion she'd wrapped herself in. But the first thing out of her mouth when she told him was:

"Freddy did it. I saw him."

"No!" He shouted angrily, "I don't want to hear another word about Freddy Krueger! He's just a figment of the imaginations of sick, _sick_children that, because of you, I _failed to _protect! And now, I may never be able to help any other kids!"

He didn't know it, but he'd just confirmed what Nancy had been aware of all along.

But still she tried to reach him, "Neil, when I fell asleep last night, I called my Dad in my dream and told him where I was. When I woke up he was here, no one had even had the chance to call him and he told me about seeing me in a dream. A dream _I_ caused, because Kristen _gave me her power when Freddy _killed _her._" She said unwaveringly. She stared him straight in the eyes. Good God, she really believed all that had happened. Neil had heard she'd spent some time in a mental institute herself, and without thinking he angrily told her that perhaps she's been released to soon.

Nancy slapped him.

Neil held his cheek and matched her gaze, there were tears in her eyes, but she held them back as she glared at him. Neil stood up and stormed out of the room, "Well have fun with your nightmare murderer!" He said as he left, "As long as you think he exists, don't expect _any_ other man but him and your father to be in your life!"

"Come back here and say that to my face you Bastard!" Nancy shouted back, but the nurses wouldn't have let him if he wanted to. A security guard was coming to escort him out of the hospital for disrupting a patient, but Neil wasn't going to be thrown out of two hospitals in the same twenty-four hours, and walked out on his own, telling them they might want to check on her mental status before they released her.

Neil couldn't stop being angry the whole car ride home. As he pulled into his driveway he saw a familiar and now unwelcome silhouette on his doorstep. He honked, making Sister Mary Helena's eyes narrow, but not much else. Neil rolled his eyes and got out of his car, "What are you doing here?" He said as he approached.

He didn't want to seem rude to a woman who was married to God, but by the way she glared at him it appeared he hadn't quite been able to hide the venom in his voice.

"Bad day?" She asked simply, he nodded, "Humblest apologies, and most sincere well wishes." She added drawing a cross over her chest, "I bear good news, which should help you on your way to peace. I know how to save your friend from Krueger."

Neil threw his keys to the ground angrily, which seemed to be the only thing that surprised her. "Oh no! I _won't_ have any part of this Freddy Krueger nonsense! I've lost too much over it!"

Mary Helena's cloths started to flutter, but there was no wind, "Which is precisely, why you must finish it." She said. She was starting to sound angry.

Neil stepped around her, "My humblest apologies Sister, but" he opened the door to his house, "Find yourself another sucker. I'm done with this." He went in and shut the door.

And bumped into Sister Mary Helena.

Neil cried out in surprise and glanced out the door where she had just been standing to find the spot empty.

"You haven't guessed who I am, have you?" She said, "What my involvement in this is."

A gust of unfelt wind was making their cloths billow, Mary Helena looked angry, but did not act like it, and Neil knew that something was happening that his science couldn't explain. The wall paper was tearing around him, and things were falling apart. The room was shifting and changing.

"W-who are you?" He whimpered, backing up "_W-what _are you?"

"My name in Christ is, as you know, Sister Mary Helena." The Nun replied, "My birth name is Amanda…Krueger." Neil recognized the room around him as a part of Westin Hills, he'd seen it in pictures, but the section had been closed off. People rushed by with a stretcher carrying a pregnant woman who was crying out in agony. Neil's jaw dropped when he saw who was on the stretched. "I'm his mother." She finished.

"This isn't possible." Neil muttered, "I must be dreaming."

Amanda moved instantly from a few feet away to right beside him. "You are." She told him. "The gift of dreams has been a part of my family for generations, some more powerful than others. I once sought to use my power to help the Church, to spread the word of God through dreams. But my power was never very strong, not nearly as strong as my son's…" She trailed off.

The two versions of the woman vanished and the room changed again, the walls peeling away into a hospital room, where Amanda sat in the bed, only pregnant enough for it to be barely showing as she spoke to a small red-headed boy. Their mouths moved, but Neil could not hear what was being said.

"Even while he was still in my whom, Freddy displayed his power to cross dreams masterfully." Amanda's voice echoed in Neil's head as she explained. "I didn't even realize who he was for a long time, and when I finally figured it out, I was as surprised as you. For the first time since learning I was pregnant, I thought I was really going to keep the baby. Raise him in the Church…Perhaps I should have."

The boy was laughing now.

"Why didn't you?" Neil asked in wonder. "What happened?"

"The Nightmares started." The scene began to change. Instead of laughing, the boy, Freddy Krueger, was now crying, and while his mother tried to comfort him, clearly something else was there, something that Amanda couldn't see. Freddy was manipulating her dream, moving her from the hospital, to somewhere else. A boiler room. Fire spat from holes in the floor and wall, scaring Amanda and making her turn her head wildly as her son continued to scream.

Neil's heart all but stopped.

"Freddy was my child, but I was not the only part of creation. While he inherited the gift of dreams from me, his father passed down something else. Something that attracted evil. I…" Amanda's voice started to crack, and the world fell into black, Neil stood in nothingness in shock. "I was so scared, and even though I _promised _I'd help him, I failed. I _failed _to protect an innocent boy, and now a monster is running loose because of me."

"What can we do now?" He asked.

Mary Helena stood before him and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "The boy I once promised to protect is long gone, but we can still save others from what he's become, that's the most I can do for him, and perhaps someday I may be able to redeem his soul, but for now, we must save Nancy and the other Elm Street children, however few we still can."

"You're too late." Neil told her, "He killed Kristen last night; Nancy's the only one left."

Mary Helena rolled her eyes slightly, "Science is so bleak. You must learn to open your mind." She muttered, the world faded back into place around them, Neil stood weak kneed in his entryway "Come sit down we have a lot to talk about."

**Author's End note:** More drama!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: **Took a break from fanfiction for the holidays, but I'm back for more fic'n. Glad ya'll still here!**

**Warning:** Nancy's POV. One-sided Neil/Nancy, more hints at blatant Freddy/Nancy, Mary Helena, some disturbing imagry. Plot twist. This one's the biggy.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing ANOES related save for a copy of every movie, the nor do I own the Latin prayers, they are taken from lyrics to songs by Epica, which I do not own either except for a few CDs.

Dangerous Kind

"_There is love of course. And then there's life, its enemy."_

_~ Jean Anouilh_

Freddy seemed to be avoiding Nancy.

It had been three days since Nancy had seen Neil in the hospital, and she hadn't seen the nightmare master since before that. She would have thought he'd take this time to gloat, but while she could still feel him in the back of her mind, Freddy Krueger was no where to be seen.

Nancy pulled her coat tighter around herself as she stepped off the bus. It was dark already and the air turned bitter, freezing her breath as it left her mouth, which was odd, usually nights were warmer in Springwood this time of year.

She was exhausted. In the last few days she'd spent using the few times she had actually fallen asleep to try and figure out the power Kristen had given her, but with little luck. So far she'd only managed to call into her dreams her father, a neighbor she barely knew, and her yoga teacher who reminded Nancy that the final was in a few weeks and that they'd have a written test.

Nancy kept to the well lit streets. She didn't like going out at night, because of Freddy, she supposed, Nancy always expected to bump into some one and find out it was a corpse.

Then she did bump into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-" She stopped talking mid sentence. "Dr. Gordon." She said plainly, hoping the anger that boiled in her didn't become audible venom.

"Nancy!" Neil said clutching her arm as she tried to leave, "I'm glad I found you! Look, I- I'm sorry for what I said at the hospital, and for not believing you sooner. I know Nancy. I know now." He kissed her for head, "You need to come with me."

On the one hand, Nancy was still mad at him, she was never good about letting go of grudges, on the other he _had_ apologized, and he did seem sincere about it. Neil was heading toward a darker alley way, Nancy took a hesitant step after him, wondering what was awaiting her that Neil was so eager to have her follow. A voice stopped her.

"Nancy!"

She turned around and couldn't ignore the way her heart thumped and the blood rushed to her face, "Freddy!" He rushed toward her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back, the light from the lamppost illuminating his body, but his hat hiding his face in shadows. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?" She stood frozen with his grip on her tightening as he tried to tug her away.

"Nancy?" Neil called, "Come on, we don't have a lot of time."

"Dr. Boredom's up to something." Freddy growled, "Don't trust him! Come on, you gotta get out of here."

Was that a hint of genuine worry in his voice?

Neil came back and clasped Nancy's hand, soothing her into coming along, "Its alright, I just want to help." He said.

Nancy glanced between the man and the monster, for the first time completely unsure of who to trust.

The decision was made for her as Freddy suddenly let go of her and backed away, the same moment a female voice echoed across the empty street. "_Domine Jesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra, salva nos ab igne inferni_," Nancy turned around and saw a woman walking out from the alley Neil had been leading her to. The woman, a nun from the looks of it, had her hands clutched together in prayer with a cross necklace curled between her fingers. "_Perduc in caelum omnes animas, praesertim eas,_"

Nancy turned around again at a tormented scream. "Freddy!" She cried in confusion, and distress that she no longer denied.

Freddy dropped to his knees, moaning in agony and clutching his chest. His skin was bubbling, black and green ooze seeped out of his nose, mouth and ears. He twisted upward and there was a loud crack as his chest split open.

"_Quae misericordiae tuae maxime indigent._ _In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti_…" The woman, Mary Helena, Nancy realized, the nun Neil had claimed to see, and the woman Freddy had expressed knowledge and perhaps even fear of. She held the cross before her and pressed her lips against it "_Amen."_

Freddy screamed again. His voice echoed with all things evil, joining it is a song of suffering and from the gap in his chest, three shapes spewed outward as if an invisible hand had reached in and yanked them out. They looked like snakes, but Neil grabbed Nancy and pulled her back blocking her view so she never got a good look at them before the same invisible hand threw them toward the sky where they disappeared in different directions.

Nancy pushed Neil out from in front of her. "Freddy!" She shouted.

He remained on his knees, his scream silenced. More shapes escaped his chest, crawling out cautiously of their own will, as if checking to make sure it was safe first. They were whispering, and as they finally made their way completely out they took on true forms, some of which Nancy recognized. There was Kristen, Joey, Kincaid, Taryn, Will, Jennifer, Philip and more children that she didn't know.

"_Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domineet lux perpetua luceat eis"_ The old woman finished.

"_Thank you._" They whispered as they took toward the sky, to freedom, to heaven, Nancy looked, but didn't see her old friends among them. She turned her attention to Freddy who was beginning to fade out of sight.

"You Bitch!" He cried, at first Nancy thought he was addressing her, as she'd grown accustom to him referring to her as that, but he was looking passed her at the nun, "Why can't you keep to your own business and leave me be!" "You are my business…" Mary Helena replied kissing her cross again. "My son."

"Fuck that!" Freddy roared back, "Fuck you! You were a horrible mother!"

Mary Helena looked hurt at the comment but looked toward her son as Nancy took in their relationship with shock. "I know…I only hope that you will not be judged too harshly for the mistakes I made."

"Fuck you!" Freddy snarled again. He turned to Nancy, there was anger in his eyes, but sadness too. He whispered something toward her.

"Freddy?" Nancy gasped, he was almost completely see through, "No! Freddy wait!"

"No!" Mary Helena cried, "Dr. Gordon don't let her touch him!"

Neil grabbed her and held her back as Freddy disappeared completely. "Freddy!" She screamed, "Freddy!" She called his name, over and over, a large void filled her as his presence in her mind also began to disappear, and with it her strength. Nancy shook her way out of Neil's grasp and ran for where the spot in the streets Freddy had been moments before.

She passed out in the exact place he had vanished…

**Author's End note:** Weren't expecting that were you? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Translations for the Latin bits. I am not a Latin student so I'm not entirely sure of how correct these translations are, but they sound right with the little Latin I do know.

Domine Jesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra, salva nos ab igne inferni

Perduc in caelum omnes animas, praesertim eas, quae misericordiae tuae maxime indigent. In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.

O my Jesus, forgive us our sins and save us from the fires of Hell.

Lead all souls to heaven, especially those in most need of Thy mercy.

In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.

Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine

et lux perpetua luceat eis

Eternal rest grant unto them, O Lord

and let perpetual light shine upon them


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Back again.**Warning: **One-sided Neil/Nancy, Neil gets shot down, confirmed Freddy/Nancy cliffhanger.**Disclaimer: **Honestly, if I were making any profit off this would it be called fanfiction?

Dangerous Kind

"_Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there."_

_~Otomo No Yakamochi_

Nancy sat on a park bench, wrapped in her coat with a cigarette in her mouth. A voice called softly behind her. "That's not good for you."

Taking it from her lips, Nancy cast a sideways glance at Neil as he approached and put on an obviously fake smile as he approached and said an, again obviously fake enthusiasm. "My goodness! You are exactly right, it's a disgusting habit and a lady like me ought to know better, I'll quit right away!" She turned away from him and put the cigarette back in her mouth.

"Nancy." Neil said, "Why are you so mad at me? I thought you wanted to get rid of Freddy."

She took the cigarette out of her mouth again. "This isn't about Freddy, Neil." She replied bitterly, "This is about you saying you believe and trust me for weeks, then I find out you didn't, and finally you approach me in the middle of the night saying you really believe me this time. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital, as I appear to be a lot nowadays, and there you are acting as if we should just be going on as if nothing ever happened."

Neil didn't say anything for a moment, "Okay you've got me there, but Nancy." He gripped her shoulder, "I'm worried about you. You're always so tired; you keep pushing away everyone who tries to talk to you…" He took the cigarette out of her hand, "You've taken up smoking. And you want me to believe nothing's wrong?"

Nancy made a grab for her cigarette, "Neil I just got out of being possessed by a madman who tried to kill me and succeeded in killing everyone I cared about, I don't have a job and I'm almost afraid I'm failing my college classes. I'm _stressed_, who wouldn't be tired, irritable and start smoking." Neil dropped the cigarette and stamped it out.

"There are ways to deal with stress Nancy, ways that don't put your health and relationships at risk." He said.

"What relationships? All my friends are dead, my Dad and I barely talk, and if Freddy were still here he'd probably applaud the idea of me smoking."

"What about me Nancy?" Neil offered, "I admit, I did some stupid things, but I also apologized for them. I'm sorry Nancy. Now, I'll be working again at the end of the week, I have a friend who might be able to pull some strings for you, and if you accept I'm willing to give us a shot."

Nancy glared at him, "You don't get it do you Neil?" She folded her arms as she spoke, "I thought at first that Freddy was influencing my emotions like he had been with the children, but he's gone now, and I still can't believe I _ever_ thought the idea of a relationship with you would work out. There is no 'us', and there will never be an 'us'. I never want to see you again Neil."

Freddy was right, Neil was too weak. He made no further attempts to convince her to change her mind. He just stood there for a moment and then left without a word. The moment his back was turned Nancy grabbed her purse and began rummaging through it for her cigarette pack. Pulling out a fresh one she lit up and inhaled deeply. The smoke entering her lungs still made her gag and she felt like she was going to be sick, but she exhaled again releasing the smoke and as she did she felt a small surge of energy.

What she had told Neil about smoking had been a half truth at least. While Freddy had been possessing her, he had given her an extra amount of strength that increased the more he gained control over her, she'd gotten so used to his presence that now that he was gone her own natural strength dampened and she felt weak. Mary Helena had appeared to her in the hospital and compared it to giving blood, she'd be weak for a few days, but eventually her body would readjust to not having Freddy.

Nancy had found out her self with cravings for some of Freddy's favorite "that's not good for you" habits, and had caved to this one and discovered that smoking seemed to help her strength, at least for a little bit. Hopefully, in a few more days she wouldn't need it anymore and she _would_ quit.

Nancy sat on the park bench for a long time, trying to figure out a few things. For one, her college classes. Because Freddy had offered himself as a study buddy she'd been doing pretty well, she supposed, but she'd also been missing classes lately because of her increased visits to the hospital in the last few weeks. She didn't know if she was really failing or not, but she had a feeling.

Next, she needed to do something about employment. She had enough saved up to cover the rent for her apartment for this month, if she didn't go crazy with groceries she could get by without starving too, and her father had offered to pay the hospital bills for her which she'd accepted since she wouldn't have been able to herself. Freddy would laugh at her if he could see her now.

Nancy took what was left of her cigarette out of he mouth and put it out as she stood and began her walk home. She hated that no matter what topic she tried to occupy her mind with she always ended up thinking of Freddy, even when she got home and turned on the TV to watch a movie that was playing she couldn't help but wonder what kind of audio commentary the Nightmare would add. Secretly a nagging part of her knew why she kept doing it, and over the next few days its voice got louder and louder until it was almost impossible to ignore.

She'd been accepted for a desk job at the hospital she'd been visiting. Nancy hated answering phones, but it would have to do until she could find something better. She'd just closed the door to her apartment when it happened. She dropped to her knees and started crying out of the blue. She missed Freddy. She missed having him around to tease and threaten her, because it provided her with a purpose in life; to prove him wrong, to survive his wrath. Now that he was gone, she didn't have the drive to continue on, she had nothing left to prove…

But was that all? No. She knew it. Her thoughts centered on the night her taught her to dance, in reality it hadn't even been two weeks, but it still felt so far away. Nancy knew and her heart raced as she admitted it aloud. "He loved me."

She realized of course it wasn't some happy-go-lucky fairy tale love where the Prince and Princess live happily ever after in the end. It was more like…As she needed to prove him wrong, he needed to prove himself right, to have a purpose. Didn't people refer to their lover as a reason to get up in the morning? Nancy laughed to herself a bit. Yeah, Freddy was her reason to get up in the morning, just to show she could beat him at his own game.

The night they danced he'd tried to kiss her, she'd wondered once if he really cared or if he was trying to trick her. Thinking about everything that had happened since he'd possessed her, she realized he had begun acting different, she'd always just avoided trying to understand why. Her mind drifted back to the night Mary-Helena and Neil had forced him out of her. He'd tried to stop her from going. It wasn't because he didn't want to be banished to Hell, it was because he hadn't wanted to be separated from her. She'd barely heard him, but he'd said it himself.

"_Don't forget me Nancy."_

That bastard, like she ever could have forgotten him anyway. Nancy got back up to her feet and washed her face, and got ready for bed. What good did it do her to realize what he'd felt now? He was gone and she hadn't seen or heard anything about him in her dreams.

Dreams…

That was it! As she climbed into bed Nancy, closed her eyes and concentrated, hoping that when she opened them again she'd be in his boiler. A long time passed as she listened to the sounds of cars passing outside her window. Irritated Nancy opened her eyes again; she'd never fall asleep with that noise, she got up to close it. The moment she reached the window she stopped. It was daylight out, with a purple sky. She was dreaming.

_Damn!_ She cursed herself, _I thought I could use Kristen's power to get to Freddy's boiler…_ She paused for a moment and laughed out loud to herself for her own idiocy. _The power is to pull people into my dream not appear in someone else's…So maybe I can call Freddy into my dream…_

This power wasn't easy to control, she'd been practicing every night, pulling classmates into her dreams, mostly by accident and laughing about it when they told her. She'd been getting better, but she still couldn't count on who exactly she'd pull in or when and where they'd appear. Could she get Freddy if she tried? She thought about him, concentrated, hoping that he would appear as everyone always did in her dreams.

She stood there for a while, and sighed ready to give up when she heard a hiss. She whirled around. Pipes from Freddy's boiler laced the walls of her room, but led to nowhere. It took Nancy a moment to realize that she'd succeeded in a way. She'd called Freddy into her dream, but not all the way, this world that she was in now was a bridge between her dream and his.

Nancy left her apartment, running down the stairs, following the pipes and ending up in the parking lot. Outside, pipes, railing, and other things she recognized from Freddy's boiler stuck out from the ground, buildings and even trees as their dreams merged like spilled blocks. She glanced up and down the street. To her right the trail of pipes lessened until only the pieces of her dream remained; to the left it was the opposite; buildings were replaced with walls and the ground fell away and stairs led down to a lower level of the boiler room.

Nancy clutched her arms, taking a moment to discover she was no longer in her night gown, but in her old pajamas that she'd been wearing the night Freddy had killed Glen. She headed toward the boiler. As the purple sky of her dream disappeared Nancy took one last glance back at it and turned her attention fully to the darkness in front of her. Other than the occasional hiss of steam or the pop of machinery, it was utterly silent within. Not even the sound of his claws scrapping against steel.

Nancy's heart beat a little faster, she expected that he'd jump out at her any moment as she walked further and further into his realm, leaving the comfort of her dreamed Springwood behind. Minutes ticked by, but nothing.

"Okay Freddy, no games …" She muttered to herself, "This time _I'm _coming for you."

**Authors end note:** See ya next chapter folks! Great news, that bit at the beginning with Neil? That's the last time we see him, he's only mentioned off hand for the rest of the fic.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **I need more sleep

**Warning: **Freddy/Nancy, Epicurus gets his own warning

**Disclaimer:** If writing fanfic were a legal job there'd be lots of money to be made here, and I'd be set for life, but alas, no. Still can't make money off this.

Dangerous Kind

"_I fade away into the night,_

_My eyes are closing in,_

_Shadows are fleeing from the light,_

_My Nightmares can begin"_

_-Creeping in my Soul~ Christine Lorentzen_

It was hot it the boiler, yet Nancy found herself shivering. Normally in this place Freddy would appear as he pleased to torture her and anyone else who trespassed, but Nancy hadn't seen any sign of him, and since this was a dream, there was no telling how long she had been searching.

She came to a door. She'd been through many doors since she'd entered Freddy's dream, each one lead to a piece of Freddy's memories, Nancy shuttered. She'd seen his some of those memories before, when she'd stabbed him with his claws, but others she saw were new to her, and even more horrible. Freddy never had anyone who cared about him, and in turn her never found anyone he could ever care for. Then he'd met Loretta, his chance to turn his life around and become someone better. But she betrayed him, and whatever good man Freddy might have been died, leading to the birth of the Springwood Slasher.

Nancy opened the door and walked through. A memory began to form; it was the day his mother sent him to the orphanage. He was so young, still barely an infant, his mother held him in her arms. She looked terrified as another nun held her arms open to take the boy. _"Don't worry Sister," _She said, _"We'll make sure he finds a good home."_

Nancy couldn't help herself "Bullshit."

Amanda Krueger cast a nervous glance down at her child and began to slowly, and reluctantly hand him over to the other nun. _"Will he be safe?" _She asked.

The other nun smile _"Of course." _

The moment his mother's hands left him and another woman held him, Freddy began to wail. Amanda looked heartbroken and reached for her son, but the nun took a step back from her. _"No, Mary Helena."_ She said sternly, _"If you want to be spared that vision Satan sent you about this child, you must never touch him again."_

"_But Mary Joan," _She replied, _"I don't know, maybe I should keep him, then I can protect him."_

"_You can't protect him child, he was conceived by Sin and was born in Sin, his life is already consumed by it. You can only keep his evil from infecting you life by continuing to do God's work."_

Mary Helena glared at her, and Freddy wailed harder, but his mother sighed. _"Even if he is already conceived and born from Sin, that doesn't mean he can't have a future. Please do your best to help him be good."_

The other nun seemed confused, and the memory began to fade, _"Of course…"_

It seemed unlikely that Freddy actually consciously remembered that. Part of him was always aware of how his own mother betrayed him, and set him on his path, even if she had the opposite in mind. Nancy had to wonder, what would Freddy have been like if his mother had kept him?

She leaned against a wall in the boiler, she was crying again. Partly because she knew that everything that had happened to the people she cared about could have been prevented if Freddy's life had been even the tiniest bit better, and partly because she was feeling like she was going in circles. She had no idea how to navigate this labyrinth, Freddy was still completely out of reach, and she had no idea when she would wake up, and if waking up meant she'd have to start over the next night.

Nancy wiped her face and pressed on. It didn't seem important at first, just some unidentified ambient noise as if it were part of the boiler itself, but as Nancy walked further along, she began noticing it. A sound, like voice speaking words she couldn't catch. Nancy listened as hard as she could, trying to find its source. She walked to the side of the rail, and determined it was coming from below. There was a set of stairs not too far ahead that lead downward. Nancy followed it down toward the voice.

A curtain hung it front of her. She didn't recognize the voice, but now she was close enough to pick up a few words out of what it was saying. "…So…Freddy…worth…stay…weak…"

Nancy pulled the curtain aside slowly, worried that if she alarmed the speaker they'd go running off. It was the heart of the boiler, Freddy's favorite place to be, his mess of tools and work benches everywhere, and in the center of it all Freddy himself lay face down on the ground, above him floated a skeletal serpentine creature, the owner of the voice.

Unsure what it was or what it was doing, Nancy's mind jumped to the first conclusion she came to. That creature, whatever it was, was hurting Freddy. Nancy gave a shout as she ran forward, "Hey! Get away from him!" Nancy skidded to a halt at Freddy's side and dropped to the ground, turning him over. "Freddy!"

The serpentine creature slithered in the air above them, surprise had silenced it for a moment, but suddenly it began to cackle hysterically prompting Nancy to yell at it to shut up.

The creature laughed harder for a moment before floating right into her face, "You don't know what I am, do you child?"

Nancy eyed it suspiciously. "And what exactly is that?" She growled.

"I am the only reason Freddy is still here." The skeletal snake told here, "You may call me Epicurus, and if it weren't for me, Freddy would be in Hell right now."

Epicurus began to explain how he and his 'brothers' Alcander and Nektario had lived in a sort of limbo, waiting for a man like Freddy to be born so they could bridge the gap between nightmares and reality. "When Freddy's mum used that prayer to get us out of Freddy we were blasted across time and space, but luckily _I_ wasn't thrown too far away and I was able to find him before he was sent to Hell." Freddy began to stir, his eyes flickered open briefly. Epicurus, turned to him, "Hey! Hey, Freddy, look who's here…"

The burned man seemed confused and exhausted, as if the mere act of opening his eyes was a tremendous effort. He looked from Epicurus to Nancy and it took a moment to register but his eyes lit up in surprise, "Nan…" He groaned, his voice sounded so weak.

"Don't try to talk." Nancy said, and turned back to Epicurus, "Will the others come back like you did?" She asked.

Epicurus laughed again, "Of course, we waited too long for someone like him to be born to let him just slip out of reach so easily. But they'll need your help."

Nancy blinked, "My help?"

"Dreams are all connected, at any given time thousands of creatures in this world- or another world for that matter- are dreaming. As long as Freddy's here it could take eternity for Alcander and Nektario to find him in the vast realm of dreams. If you take him out of this world they can travel through dreams back to this time and place."

Nancy didn't understand, it wasn't an easy concept to explain so Epicurus didn't try any more. Instead he nudged Freddy's face, "Hey Freddy, open up." At once a light appeared at Freddy's chest, which the dream demon dove into. Nancy hadn't noticed how cold Freddy's body was until Epicurus vanished and his temperature grew a little. Freddy looked at her, he looked very tired.

"Why're you here?" He asked, his voice was raspy and the effort of talking seemed to drain what little strength he had.

"I came here to get you." Nancy replied.

"Why…?"

Nancy hadn't really thought much on why she had come to get him. She'd realized of course that Freddy had fallen in love with her, but until know she hadn't considered her own feelings, "I needed to," She answered biting her lip, "because, I love you. God forbid, I love you for trying to kill me." She didn't know how to explain it. He completed her in a way no other man could, like a light and a shadow, they couldn't exist without the other.

Nancy kissed him. She felt sick doing so, it was wrong and right at the same time. She felt like she was betraying everyone who Freddy had killed, but in at the same time, not doing so was betraying herself. She didn't know what would happen next, but as her lips left Freddy's she found he had blacked out again. Nancy opened her eyes, back in the waking world she glanced around, to make sure Freddy was with her.

He twitched and groaned in pain on the bed beside her.

**Author's end note:** Still three more chapters, remember that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** I almost didn't work on this. I don't know how many of you follow me on DA, but for those of you who don't, I've recently had an emotion break down, and probably wouldn't be working on this if it weren't this specific chapter. I figured given the content it would be a good way to rid myself of a lot of negative energy.

**Warning:** Freddy's POV. Freddy has his own emotional crisis, Freddy/Nancy mentions.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still no.

Dangerous Kind

"_Life it feels like a frozen winter dream,_

_Like a silent scream,_

_Life it feels like a thousand frozen tears, _

_And the night dwells within me"_

_-Downfall~ Sirenia_

It was a full week before Nektario and Alcander returned. A week of the most complete and total suffering Freddy had ever experienced, and that was saying a lot just as it was.

He was in the real world for the most part, having waking delusions, unable to do much more than whimper and twitch as dreams and memories took hold of his weakened mind.

Without the three dream demons, he no longer had any control of his dreams, or rather his nightmares. He cried out, screaming in agony as imaginary flames ate away at his body. He ran through his dream world and crossed into that of anyone he could, mostly Nancy's classmates and neighbors. He begged for help, clasping their shoulders with burning arms, but no one ever did, they were too afraid.

There were only two that were any comfort. One of the demons, he thought perhaps it was Epicurus, but in the panic of his nightmares he really couldn't be sure, occasionally was able to calm him enough to assure him that the images he was seeing were either not real or already over.

The other comfort was Nancy. She appeared and would comfort him. It put him at ease to hear her voice, and the nightmares about his life and death would subside for a little longer then when Epicurus came to his aid. But at the same time…

He couldn't really tell if Nancy's appearances were real, or some sort of hallucination caused by delirium.

And so his nightmares would begin again.

Since he was without the aid of the dream demons, when he crossed into the dreams of others his power to cause physical damage was diminished and everyone thought they'd just had a scary dream.

Then Alcander returned.

With two of the three back Freddy was at least able to keep his nightmares at bay. But that only led to another problem. He remembered every moment of them, and how much of them were real memories. Nancy didn't come back and he became privately convinced that she had never come back, and never would.

Why would she after all? He'd caused her nothing but grief. What had he done to deserve her kindness? He felt terrible about his life and spiraled into a pool of self pity much like the one he fell into when he first met these demons. Epicurus and Alcander tried to comfort him by reminding him of the deal they had made. He would provide them the fear and negative energy they required to survive on this plane of existence, and in turn he could cause all the pain and suffering he wanted on the world that had caused him so much of it.

Freddy started to relax after that. And much sooner than he originally had, he began to formulate his plans for spreading terror. He revisited the people he'd run to for help during his emotional panic, the ones who had been too afraid to help him and began stalking their dreams.

Without Nektario he still couldn't kill the selfish brats, but his presence spread enough fear over them that he could at least have some satisfaction over his attacks. And finally after a week that spread over eternity, Nektario finally found them.

Just in time.

Freddy had found Neil Gordon. He wasn't sure if the doctor had been one of the people he'd turned to for help, but nonetheless he wanted the man to suffer for his part in putting him through this. Just as Freddy raised his claws Nektario arrived, and he slashed down on the other man, who was trying to convince himself that it was impossible for Freddy to be back, that this was just a regular bad dream. Blood spilled across the floor, and splashed Freddy's face.

He opened his eyes with a satisfied smile.

It took him a moment to realize he was in Nancy's apartment. This made him also wonder if perhaps he had not been dreaming when Nancy came back to comfort him. He was lying on the bed. Alone. Nancy was no where to be seen. He looked around, she didn't appear to be home.

It seemed strange to be alone in her apartment, Hell, it was strange to be awake after all the time he spent in dreams. He walked around, picking things up at random and tossing them in his hands, remembering what things really feel like. A trace of a smile donned his lips as he entered the bathroom.

His smile vanished when he saw his reflection.

He knew that he'd been burned alive, and that what happened to him physically was enough to terrify everyone who saw him, but he'd never really bothered to look at himself in a reflective surface to access the damage himself. Seeing his own reflection caused Freddy to almost vomit on sight.

He never really imagined how bad it could be.

Yet Freddy couldn't tear his eyes from it. He started making faces in the mirror, just to see how horrible the burns made him when he did that to his victims. Yes. He was utterly terrifying no matter what face he made, whether he made one or not, and Doctor Gordon's blood didn't help.

He waited a moment staring in the mirror before he turned on the water and washed his face. He tried to wipe the blood off his cloths as best he could as well resulting in his sweater getting just another unidentifiable stain.

Cleaned up a little bit Freddy turned off the water looked in the mirror again at his hideous face, not that he'd ever thought of himself as particularly good looking anyway, it still kind of hurt to realize how ugly his burns made him, making the only pleasure he had out of it was that he could scare anyone without trying too hard.

He heard the sound of the door opening, and foot steps which after so long he recognized as Nancy's. He stayed still and silent listening for what she would do next. She was muttering to herself and she set her keys on the table. She walked passed the bathroom toward her room. Things stayed silent for a moment before he heard her call out "Freddy?"

Her footsteps approached again. Freddy stayed where he was as she passed again, she went back to the door, and called his name out into the halls "Freddy?"

He stepped out of the bathroom, he'd be in plain view if she turned around, which she eventually did. They stared at each other in utter silence for a moment, and Freddy thought about his reflection in the mirror, for the first time since his death feeling self-conscious of his burns. But to his surprise, and comfort, Nancy approached and wrapped her arms around his neck.

In a moment of uncertainty Freddy allowed himself to put his arms around her as well. "You're back." She whispered into his chest.

"I am." Freddy still couldn't be sure exactly what was happening, but he knew he was at least grateful for this.

"You can stay." Nancy continued. "I don't want you to disappear again."

"I don't want to either." He replied. She kissed him suddenly.

And just for that moment, Freddy didn't care why…

**Author's end note: **More next chapter stay tuned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while. One word: Life. I won't bore you with the details.

**Warning:** Freddy/Nancy, bits of humor, M-rated unmentionable stuff so if you are under 18 its not advised that you read the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: ** For those under 18 who are undoubtedly are going to ignore my warning I take as much responsibility for burning eyes as I do in owning these characters. Sorry, it's just not going to happen.

Dangerous Kind

"_Love is like heaven, but it can hurt like hell."_

_~ Anonymous_

It seemed to Nancy that college had gone by really fast, despite that her first quarter felt like years ago. Today was the last official day of the spring quarter (though they'd be coming back next week for final exams), and some students were going to look for work over the summer and coming back in the fall instead of continuing through the warm weather. Nancy for one decided that she had earned a full three months off of college and chose to do just that, putting her focus for that on her job at the hospital until fall when she'd get back into the swing of things, maybe with more ease now that Freddy was no longer _haunting_ her dreams.

Nancy was scratching down some final notes on her paper and jumped only slightly when she noticed that her pen was printing off the letters in blood, rather than ink. Moments later Freddy materialized in the empty seat next to her. She cringed a little when his claws pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. Things had been awkward between them, to say the least, since she'd brought him back, with the dream demons she'd become acquainted with recently. There was a mutual feeling of affection between them, yes, there was also disgust. They knew and accepted each others feelings, but both of them were on one level or another ashamed of this relationship.

Freddy had his pride as the Springwood slasher, and his vow to avenge himself after his murder by killing the children of the vigilantes that had set him on fire. Nancy was the last one standing between him and his complete vengeance, yet he couldn't kill her now. It tore him apart to want to both love and kill the young woman and he distanced himself because of it.

On the other side, Nancy felt guilty for her feelings after all Freddy had destroyed her life and killed so many of the people important to her, she felt like she was betraying them all. She often wondered if they were because of Stockholm syndrome or some other psychological disorder that meant she'd have to be thrown back into the Looney Bin after she'd worked so hard to get out and get a decent life put together.

The professor closed his teacher's edition of the hand book, time for notes was over. They still had a little time before class was over so he had a little surprise for his students. It seemed he'd been keeping a record of the dumbest things said and done in his class and felt it was time to share them with what he announced as 'Darwin Awards'.

"To Sarah Lynch: For telling the class that Louis and Clark discovered DNA." Laughter rippled across the class room, Nancy took a glance at Freddy whose lips were cracked into a smile as he listened. The girl who's name and crime had been announced turned bright red and stood up to get the fake certificate of achievement and cookie that the professor was handing out.

"To Aaron Miller: For saying Africa is a planet."

"This box of crayons doesn't have a lot of bright ones, does it?" Freddy smirked; he was stroking her hair with his claws.

"Stop that," Nancy muttered shoving his hand away, with a light smile on her face, to anyone looking she might as well have just been fussing with an unrelenting strand of misplaced hair.

"No." Freddy said, his voice coming from the opposite side of her than he'd been only moments before. He pulled her, not too gently toward him so that she was leaning into his chest while his arms slunk around her so that she couldn't struggle out of his grip.

"To David Mitchell: for thinking whales are dinosaurs." Freddy laughed and nibbled Nancy's ear, the young woman couldn't be sure if he was laughing at the award or at Nancy's attempt to struggle away from him without looking crazy.

"To Jessica Bennet: For being so easily convinced that penguins are mythological creatures."

"Freddy…" Nancy whispered in a quiet complaint, her face going unexplainably red to watching eyes, but it seemed there was no escape for her until her name was suddenly called.

"To Nancy Thompson: For sleeping through the fire alarm."

The class burst into giggles as Nancy stood to get the award, glad to have a reason to get out of Freddy's arms, if only for a moment. Freddy, however, followed her up. As she passed another a man in her class joked out "If that had been a _real_ fire, that sack of hot stuff would have been _toast_." He'd meant no harm, but his words angered Freddy and the nightmare master gave him a slice across the back which unfortunately had enough power in it to leave four small paper cut sized scratches in the waking world that no one could explain.

_Freddy! _

"Nobody talks about my girl like that." Freddy said in defense, but added nothing else until Nancy had sat back down with her certificate and cookie, "But he was right about that hot stuff comment." He touched the certificate with a claw and slid it across the desk so he could see it, "Slept through the fire alarm, hm? Bet I know why."

Nancy stopped listening to the other Darwin Awards in favor of conversing silently with her nightmare man. _Yeah? And I bet you're proud of your achievement too. Let me guess, you're a bit disappointed it _wasn't_ a real fire._

"No. If it were you _would_ have even toast as Dipshit over there said, and take it from the voice of experience: you want to eat toast, not be it."

_So you wouldn't wish your fate on me._ Freddy gave her a pointed look.

"It's a fate I wouldn't wish on my _mother_ and I hate that bitch more than anyone." He had a cigarette in his mouth again. Nancy had her wonders about Freddy's mother, to him, she was a soulless whore that had dropped him off as soon as she could, but Nancy had seen a memory that he couldn't remember. She seen Mary Helena's hesitance to give him up. She wondered how Freddy would feel if she told him what she'd seen.

"Are you gonna eat that or what?" Freddy asked suddenly nodding to her untouched cookie, he had a devious glint in his eye and Nancy knew immediately what he was thinking.

_Are you going to make it scream and bleed?_

The glint fell out of his eye and he frowned, "It takes the fun out of it if you know what I'm up to." Nancy eyed him suspiciously, he leaned back in the chair he was borrowing with his arms crossed and sulked. Nancy picked up her cookie and took a bite.

There was a tiny scream and she tasted blood.

She coughed immediately, spitting out the bloody bite, just as the class roared into laughter at a particularly stupid award she didn't hear, but no one could have guessed. She turned and glared at Freddy, who wore a taunting smirk, "You'll note I never said I wasn't going to."

"Jackass." She said out loud, the laughing class didn't take any notice.

"Flatterer."

"And lastly," everyone silence in anticipation for the last Darwin Award, "To the whole class, yes including me; for the time Walter switched places with his twin brother for an entire week and _none _of us noticed."

Everyone gave sheepish and guilty laughs remembering the trick the two boys had pulled, a girl piped up, "Hey, what ever happened to them anyway?" Nobody could recall seeing or hearing anything about the twins since that day, which reminded Nancy that she had never gotten her answer as to whether or not Walter and his brother Tyson really knew of Freddy's existence.

"That's it for today, I'll see you all next week for final exams, remember to study, this isn't high school, remember?"

The class began to dissipate. Nancy packed up her things and headed out with her cookie still in her hand with a single bite out of it. Freddy had vanished, so Nancy ate it, quickly in case Freddy came back. Nancy walked down to her bus stop where a group of people had already gathered, some students, others not. She'd arrived just in time, as she looked down the street she could see the bus rolling toward them and began fumbling around for her. Unfortunately she couldn't find it. The bus arrived and Nancy still hadn't found her pass and she wasn't carrying any change. The bus pulled away before she remembered she'd taken her pass out the night before and put it on the night stand, apparently she'd never put it back.

She heard chuckling beside her, "Shut up Freddy." Nancy hissed as se started to walk. She crossed the street and as luck would have it, a cab was heading her way, Nancy hailed it and hopped in, going into her purse for some cash dollars to pay the man in the driver's seat to get her to her apartment.

Buckled up Nancy turned and looked out the window. The cab drive turned up his stereo, if she tired talking to him he wouldn't hear her, not that she wanted to talk to him anyway. They passed Westin Hills, Nancy turned away from it, the very sight of the place made her feel angry and guilty. Her eyes landed on Freddy, who was looking out the opposite window. "That used to be an arcade, y'know?." He said pointing toward a deli.

"Uh-huh..." Nancy didn't really care about Freddy's nostalgic locations; her mind was on Westin Hills and everything that had happened while she had been there. Suddenly she touched his hand thinking of one important thing, "Freddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know where your body is?" Freddy visibly tensed when she asked, but nodded, slowly. Nancy squeezed his hand, "Would you be able to take me to it?"

"Why?" he snapped, the topic was really bothering him, and Nancy supposed the truth wouldn't hurt him.

"Because I'm sure we haven't seen the last of Neil, he'll probably try to win me back by getting your body buried so you can't come back, and my dad can't keep quiet forever, eventually he'll tell him."

Freddy was silent for a moment, unbeknownst to Nancy he was contemplating telling her he had killed Neil, but he was also aware that the blow may not have been fatal so he nodded again and sighed, "Its in the junk yard."

Nancy stared at him a moment. The cab was pulling into her apartment now; she got out of the cab and headed in. Nancy made a quick sandwich before picking up her bus pass and grabbing her keys and heading back to the door. "Where are you going?" Freddy asked.

"To the junk yard." Nancy said between mouthfuls, "Dad can't lead Neil to your body if its not there anymore. Can you show me where in the junk yard?"

Freddy rolled his eyes, but followed. They took the bus most of the way, and walked the rest. It was an hour when they actually reached the gate. A man offered to help her find something, but Nancy shook her head, "I already have all the help I need." She said.

Freddy led her through the labyrinth of garbage, and broken down cars. After quite a while, they stopped in the trail of debris, and Freddy pointed to a stack of cars, "The red one." He said.

"Alright," Nancy took a step forward, but noticed she was on only one. "Freddy?"

"I can't…" he whimpered, Nancy noticed he was trembling a bit. "I can't look at it…"

Nancy stared at him a moment, but she understood, this was his _body_, if it were her she wouldn't want to see what years of decay had done to he either, "Alright, go on, go to dream world, I'll meet you later."

Freddy gave her a grateful nod and evaporated.

For a few minutes Nancy looked at the stack of cars and the red one he had pointed out. Hesitantly, she climbed on the bumper of the car on the bottom, and then up to the next one until she reached the red one. There was a button she pressed and the trunk opened, barely, but enough that she could reach in.

The smell was enough to let her know she was in the right spot. Nancy gagged and turned away. But after a moment she took a deep breath and held it as she felt around inside. Her hand touch something like a bag, and in it she felt something hard like stone, but gooey. She thought she was going to vomit. She gripped it as much as she could and slowly pulled it out, beginning to wonder if this was really such a good idea.

As she finally got it out, Nancy started to slip and fell back into the dirt with a painful grunt. She lay dizzily on the ground for a few seconds before she stood up with the stinking bag of bones and rotted flesh in her hands. She made a face and realized she hadn't really thought this far. What was she going to do with Freddy's body now?

She couldn't leave with it, the smell would certainly catch the attention of someone, and walking around with a body in a bag wasn't exactly something the court would find sane. Nancy glanced around at the cars; maybe she could hide it in a different car? No, her father would think he'd just mistaken which one they'd put it in and they'd search them, all of them if they had to. Her eyes landed on a shovel tat someone had dropped out here. She glanced back at the ground. She could bury Freddy's body, unceremoniously like she was just trying to hide evidence like her parents had done so long ago. Nancy put the bag on the ground and picked up the shovel, wondering where to start, and how deep to bury it. She decided at last just to dig until she thought it was deep enough and bury him and get out of there before someone came along to see what she was doing.

Nancy dug on the opposite side of the lot where she'd found the body. The dirt was already pretty soft and easy to move, making the process of digging go much faster. She thought it would take to look to make a grave, of course so she just made the hole big enough for the bag to fit in and deep enough to have a few inches of dirt covering it. At last Nancy thought it looked ready and she went back over to the bag where the stench of Freddy's burned and rotted corpse made her vomit this time, and she grabbed it with a disgusted face and tossed in into the hole with no grace and vomited again. When she had emptied herself, Nancy shuttered and picked the shovel back up to throw the dirt back over the bag, and as she did she saw the bag had unfastened and Freddy's bones were spilling out into the dirt.

Nancy stared at it a moment, unable to grasp how the skull staring at her now could possibly have been the same person that had been tormenting her nightmares since she was fifteen. It was strange, she thought, how quickly she had been able to forget that Freddy was dead, his nightmarish power made him seem so alive and powerful, yet here was the evidence that he was once an ordinary, weak, pathetic even, human being. Nancy shook her head and started burying the body, trying not to think to hard about it, she was getting a headache…

It was getting dark before Nancy unlocked the door to her apartment again. Freddy was sitting on the sofa, the TV was on but he didn't seem to be really watching it. Nancy sat down next to him; things were utterly silent between them. The silence lasted too long and Nancy stood up again, "I'm taking a shower." She muttered as she headed toward the bathroom. The warm water helped ease her nerves after she had been fiddling around with a dead body, as did her floral scented body wash and shampoo.

Nancy climbed out of the show and dried herself; she put some conditioner in her hair and grabbed a bath robe, putting it on as she left. She thought about making something for dinner, but she really wasn't in the mood to eat and instead sat next to Freddy again, who hadn't moved.

She turned her attention to the TV, there was a movie playing, she'd scene it at Tina's house once, but couldn't remember the name of it. She leaned against Freddy, listening in his chest for a heart that wasn't beating. His arm went around her shoulder and she was reminded painfully of Glen, and even more so when his lips touched the top of her head.

The movie was boring, whatever it was called, and Nancy's attention quickly turned to Freddy as she looked up and kissed his burnt split lips. Freddy's clawed gloved clasped her by the neck as he pulled her closer to him, onto his lap. Then things began happening faster than Nancy could register them.

There was a tearing sound; his claws were ripping her shirt off. Freddy's tongue slid across her neck. Nancy gripped his waist, her fingernails digging through the cloth and squeezing enough that Freddy gave a masochistic moan of pleasure. He sliced her arm with his claw, only enough to make it bleed, and began to lick the wound. Nancy was surprised at how good it felt.

He began tugging down her pants and underwear, she attempted to do the same, her face got hot, and steam started to hiss around them as her apartment transformed into Freddy's boiler, no longer where they lying on the sofa, instead they were against the floor, with pipes creaking and spitting steam all around them. Freddy liked it hot and dirty.

Nancy was sweating, "Freddy…" She moaned. He either didn't hear her or was ignoring her. "Freddy…" She moaned again. He was thrusting into her, "Freddy!" She screamed "Freddy!"

"Nancy!" He snarled back.

There was a loud boom somewhere in the boiler and suddenly things were silent again. The steam from the boiler was still making her sweat, but her face went read when she heard Freddy's raspy voice over the ambient noises, singling softly, more to himself than to her.

"I'm Freddy the 8th I am,  
Freddy the 8th I am, I am,  
I got married to the whore next door,  
She's been fucked 7 times before,  
And every one was a Freddy (Freddy),  
She wouldn't have a Glen or a Neil (no Neil)  
I'm her 8th old man I Freddy,  
Freddy the 8th I am."

"You're an ass." She whispered.

"You love it."

**Author's end note: ** The part with the song at the end was requested on Deviantart by my friend Evanessence412, blame/thank her for that. Next chapter is the last one so I hope you've enjoyed the ride!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: **It's been great guys I'm so glad I've been able to share this story with such

support, and as it draws to a close I would like to thank everyone personally for reading, but alas that would just take up too much time, thank you for reading.

**Warning: **Actually to issue a warning here would constitute as a spoiler so just go ahead and read on.

**Disclaimer: **I've probably had more fun not owning them than their actually copywrite holders do, but that doesn't make 'em mine.

Dangerous Kind

_"From ashes we were born,_

_ In silence we unite"_

_ -Wander~ Kamelot_

"Oh Dammit." Nancy muttered under her breath and signaled for the bust to stop, too late, she'd have to get off at the next one.

"Hey." Freddy teased, "I was trying to tell ya you were going to miss your stop but you were ignoring me." He paused for a moment and added, "Again."

_You were trying to be a pest._ Nancy thought back.

Nancy was edgier than usual, her three month break from school was almost over and she was trying to get registered for classes that wouldn't interfere with her work schedule, and to top it off she and Freddy were having an off-day.

These on-off-days had gone on since they started 'dating'. Freddy had a bloodthirsty nature that meant he'd sometimes disappear for a little while and Nancy would find out later he'd killed someone. Thus beginning the 'off-days'. Eventually Nancy would "Forgive and Forget" so to speak, but it soon got to the point that when Freddy left at night she would use the power to cross dreams and Nancy started trying to save Freddy's potential victims. Nancy had thought Freddy would be pissed and try to kill her, and she was right, but when he attacked, he seemed more turned on rather than actually trying to kill her. On-days. The on and off days could actually last weeks an more than often did.

Freddy was a bit complicated.

The bus stopped, Nancy and a few other passengers got off. "I can still get to the college from here." She muttered to herself taking a short cut through a neighborhood.

Freddy strolled along beside her, "You know you wouldn't have this problem if you had a car." He teased.

There was no one else on the street so Nancy spoke out loud, "And with what money do you propose I buy this car?" She asked half teasing half serious, "When I pay for classes I'm pretty much broke."

Freddy rolled his eyes "Who pays a thousand dollars for school anyway?"

"People who plan on advancing in their lives instead of working at, I don't know, a boiler, until they die."

"Hey now, back in my day that boiler paid decently if you knew how to work with it." Freddy countered clearly offended at the wise crack. He froze suddenly, as Nancy walked out of the neighborhood onto a street just a few blocks away from the college; she was heading toward an alleyway, another shortcut, "Nancy…" He growled, "Don't go that way."

"Why?" Nancy asked.

"I've got a bad feeling." He glared down the alleyway as if he'd thought he'd seen something and was searching for the source.

"What? Your spidey senses tingling?" Nancy rolled her eyes, "I've been down this way hundreds of times. You've been with me several of them. Nothing is going to happen."

"Nancy…" Freddy growled again but followed her anyway as she walked the down the alleyway.

As she said, nothing happened as they exited safely to the other side of the alley and she was about to say 'I told you' so when a man approached and took her arm. Clasping her roughly with one hand he kept the other in his pocket which Nancy knew on instinct had a gun in it. "Give me your purse." The man whispered harshly.

"Get away from me." She hissed back.

He pointed the gun in his jacked at her and cocked it, "Give me your fucking purse Bitch." He threatened.

There were cars on the street, but they were going by too fast for their drives to realize that anything wrong was happening.

Nancy's heart began to race, she saw Freddy materialize behind the man, his claws poised to strike _Do it! _She thought desperately, Freddy gave a quick nod, just as the man yanked her purse. Nancy yanked back; she needed the money that was in that purse to pay for her classes, at the same time Freddy thrust downward, his claws gathering enough energy from a mix of dreams and reality that they stabbed through cloth and flesh causing the man to scream in pain and…

Fire his gun…

"Nancy!" Freddy roared.

The bullet caught her at point blank, the man responsible stood as straight as he could and grabbed Nancy's purse trying to take off with it. Enraged Freddy attacked again, mercilessly, sometimes his strikes could penetrate the barrier but sometimes not, the man got away, but a trail of blood would later lead police to his house in the quiet neighborhood behind the alleyway where he would be found dead from blood loss.

In the mean time, however, it was Nancy who was currently dying. The driver in the car that was not quite passed when Nancy collapsed and the man took off with her purse stopped his vehicle and ran to her side, completely unaware that he was not the only one there.

An ambulance was called, but by the time it arrived Freddy was already crossing into Nancy's Dream of Death. It was in this same dream that he had met the demons which had allowed him to stay behind to enact his vengeance and he kept her soul from leaving it now.

"Freddy?" Nancy looked confused, staring around her at the white empty void.

The Dream of Death.

It wasn't an easy concept to explain, Freddy himself didn't understand it and he knew better than to try and get an explanation from his three dream experts. Nancy understood it as well as was possible

Her final dream.

"What happens now?" Nancy asked. Her head perked up suddenly and searched the void for the source of voices that Freddy couldn't here. It was the people she knew and loved, welcoming her into the Beautiful Dream; Heaven, if that was what you wanted to call it. Freddy took a step back. The Beautiful Dream wasn't for him, it never had been, he had chosen Nightmares at every turn, and now he was the guardian of Nightmares.

He turned away; he didn't want to watch Nancy go into the Beautiful Dream.

He didn't want to see her leave him alone again.

But to Freddy's surprise he heard her call his name and he turned back to her, "Freddy," She whispered, "Your mother says that I should stay here. Since Kristen gave me her power I'm the only one who can protect innocent people from nightmares. I need to lead them to the Beautiful Dream."

Somehow that made sense. When Freddy killed people he dragged them down into Eternal Nightmares, but if Nancy could beat him to their souls she could send them to the Beautiful Dream. They were guardians of the gates of dreams. Opposites.

But together.

Freddy had to smile. "This is going to be a long eternity kid." He growled.

Nancy smiled back clutching the still bleeding bullet wound in her side, "Don't call me kid." She answered and stepped toward him Freddy sliced her face with his claw but when he licked at the cut it closed leaving no scar.

"You can't hurt me anymore Freddy." Nancy said.

"Sure I can, just not permanently."

Nancy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Freddy slamming his lips down on hers. Nancy's hands left her side and snaked around his waist. The guardians stood where they were in silence, the void of white was slowly filled with the familiar sights and sounds of Freddy's boiler…and the sound of cackling. Alcander, Epicurus and Nektario circled around them as if they had been there the whole time.

"Well, well Freddy," Epicurus nuzzled Nancy's face, "Looks like we've got to learn to share you."

The other demons cackled in agreement. Nancy laughed too, and found herself comforted that she wouldn't be spending eternity _alone_ with Freddy. She took his hand and looked out into the labyrinth of the boiler, she was going to make her own dreamscape eventually but for now the boiler seemed oddly welcoming considering how many years she'd spent in fear of this place.

Freddy squeezed her hand. They'd have on-days and off-days, maybe this time they'd last for centuries instead of weeks, but they had eternity now, suddenly that didn't seem like such a bad thing.

**Author's end note: **Gee I hope that didn't come off too corny at the end. Anyway, thank you everyone for reading, I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. See you round again someday!


End file.
